WITCH Exposed
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to 'Spords Lartsa Madness!  After all they've been through.  After all the enemies they've faced, they now are on the run!  On Earth!  And thanks to the last person they thought they'd never see on Earth!  This doesn't look good for our heroes!
1. 1: On The Run!

_**W.I.T.C.H. Exposed**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**A/N: This story is the sequel to_"Spords Lartsa Madness",_ which is the sequel to _"Together for Christmas",_ which is the sequel to_"Total Knock Out",_ which is a sequel to _"A Very W.I.T.C.H. Halloween",_ which is the seuel to "_Something Unexspected"._ If you haven't read them yet, then I suggest that you do before reading this story.**

**And now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 1:**

Run!

Keep running!

Run and don't stop until you're somewhere safe!

That was all these five girls could do to keep from getting captured. But these weren't five ordinary girls. They were Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin. They were the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. It was their duty to protect the many Known Worlds from the forces of evil. They even have their own group name.

_W.I.T.C.H.!_

It's the first letters, of their first names. They've faced things from a power hungry prince to a former Guardian that went rouge. They've face powerful wizards that almost got what they wanted, but didn't. These girls, along with their allies, have faced a lot of evil on different worlds. But now the girls face something they never though they'd have to face.

They were being chased by not only the police, but an angry mob!

On Earth!

They don't know how it happened, but somehow Phobos got to Earth and has ruined their lives! The girls are now running for their lives. And the worst part is, they're stuck in their Guardian forms and without their powers! The girls soon stop once they're at the end of a road.

"We have to split up!", Taranee said.

"No way!", Irma said. "We have to stick together!"

"No! Taranee's right!", Will said. "It gives us a better chance of one of us getting away safe."

"That way, the one that escapes can find a way to restore our powers.", Taranee said.

"I don't like it, but it does make sense.", Cornelia said as they began to hear police sirens.

"I don't want to split up!", Hay Lin said as her eyes began to water.

"It'll be okay, Hay Lin.", Irma said as she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Just make your way to Shell Beach! One or all of us will be there."

Irma gave Hay Lin a smile telling her that it was going to be okay. Hay Lin then smiled back before the five of them did a group hug, knowing that they had to be strong for each other.

"W.I.T.C.H. forever!", Will said.

"W.I.T.C.H. forever!", all five of them said.

No words were said as they pulled away from each other. They gave each other a nod before running off in different directions.

"They split up!", an officer yelled as he saw the girls spit up!

The people then split up into different groups heading in the directions the girls ran off to, hoping to catch the girls. As they were running, each of the girls were thinking to when this all started.

Will thinks to herself as she runs down an alley about how it all started.

_Will's POV_

We should of saw something was up! We should of saw it on the dates that they happened! But then again, we were having a great time on those days.

_Flashback, January 19, 6:12 P.M. At Heatherfield Roller Skating Rink_

_Normal POV_

"Happy Birthday to you!", Will's family and friend sing as her birthday cake is sat before her on the table. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Will Vandom! Happy Birthday to you!"

Will face was almost as red as her hair as she blew out the candle that was shaped like the number 16. But she could help but smile as all those she loved and cared for were there.

"So, did you see this coming, Sweetie?", Susan asked her daughter as she hugged her.

"Believe me when I say, I was really surprised.", Will said as she hugged her mom. "Really surprised."

Will then gave Angelo a playful glare seeing as it was him who talked her into going to the skating rink. Angelo gave her a cheesy smile while holding up a peace sign.

"Okay we came here to roller skate!", Irma said. "So let's bogey!"

Everyone there cheered as they were about to head out onto the skating floor. But suddenly, the power went out in the skating rink.

"What the heck?", Matt questioned.

"What gives?", Eric questioned.

"Don't worry folks!", the manager said getting the peoples attention while flashing his flashlight. "Our generator will kick in soon!"

Suddenly the power was restored and the party could continue. It was later found out that the whole city blacked out and some places were without power. Thankfully, the hospitals had their backup generator. But no one, not even the Guardians knew that this was the beginning of the end of their normal lives as they along with their family and friends, celebrated the Birth of one Will Vandom.

_End Flashback_

_Will's POV_

None of us saw this coming! But we should of! Now look at us! Wanted by the whole city! We have to find a way to Kandrakar!

_Normal POV_

Will then ran as fast as she could to the meeting point, hoping the other girls would make it there to.

'Please let them make, Lord.', Will prayed. 'I don't want to lose them!'

_Irma's POV_

Got to keep running! Got to keep going! Can't stop! Must make it to the meeting spot! Man I wish we had our powers! But thanks to that jerk, Phobos, we don't have them! And to think, part of this started with our Birthdays!

_Flashback, March 13, 5:44 P.M. The Lair's residents_

_Normal POV_

"Well, this is a fine Birthday!", Irma said as she sat on the sofa with her father. "Of all the days for a tropical storm to happen, it happens on my Birthday!"

"I'm sorry, dear.", Anna said to her daughter. "But it can't be helped."

"I know.", Irma said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't give you a Birthday dinner!", Tom said with a smile. "Which is almost ready."

"Thanks.", Irma said with a smile as Chris walked up to her. "And what do you want, Squirt?"

"Here.", Chris said as he handed her a piece of folded paper.

Irma took the paper and unfolded it. It was a picture of what she think was of her on a sunny beach smiling. It had the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" on it. Irma the went and hugged Chris.

"Thanks, Squirt.", Irma said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Ew!", Chris said as he wiped his cheek off. "Now I have cooties!"

Irma and her parent broke out into a laugh, when suddenly she heard the voices of her five friend telepathically.

'Happy Birthday to you!', Irma heard them sing to her telepathiclly making her smile. 'Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Irma Lair! Happy Birthday to you!'

'Thanks guys.', Irma said.

'Sorry we couldn't give you a party.', Hay Lin said sadly.

'It's okay, Hay-Hay.', Irma said as she headed for her bedroom for a bit more privacy. 'It couldn't be helped.'

'Maybe but, we're still giving you some kind of party after this storm is over.', Cornelia said. 'What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?'

'Thanks, Corny!', Irma said. 'I never thought you cared so much.'

'Don't call me... You know what? Seeing as it's your Birthday, I'll let you get away with calling me Corny.', Cornelia said.

'Really now?', Irma questioned with a smirk. 'Corny! Corny! Corny! Corny! Corny! Corny! Corny! Corny! Corny! Corny!'

'Don't push it, Lair Bear!', Cornelia said.

'Sorry.', Irma said as the other girls laughed. 'Couldn't resist.'

'Rrrrriiiiiiiiight.', Cornelia said.

'So, what do you plan on doing?', Will asked.

'Well, my family is giving me a little Birthday dinner.', Irma said smiling.

'I can sense that you're happy.', Taranee said.

'Yeah.', Irma said. 'They're the best.'

"Irma!", she heard her mother call out to her. "Dinner is ready!"

"Okay Mom!", Irma yelled.

'Well, girls, I have to go.', Irma said as she headed for her bedroom door.

'Okay.', Hay Lin said. 'And Irma.'

'Yeah?', Irma asked.

'HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY, IRMA LAIR!', they shouted telepathically.

'You guys!', Irma said to them telepathiclly while smiling before Taranee cut their link.

Suddenly, Irma's cell phone rang.

"Hello?", Irma said as she answered her cell phone.

"Hello beautiful.", Joel said over the phone. "I'm calling to wish you a Happy Birtday."

"Thatnks.", Irma said smiling. "That means a lot coming from you."

"I'm glad.", Joel said.

"Can I call you later?", Irma asked her boyfriend. "My family has made me a Birthday dinner."

"No problem.", Joel said. "Love you."

"Love you too!", Irma said before hanging up her phone.

Irma then went back downstairs to have her Birthday dinner with her family. The next day, the tropical strom was over. But a lot of damage was done to the city. None of our heroes knew that this was another part of a plan to ruin their lives.

_End Flashback_

_Irma's POV_

None of us saw this coming! We thought Phobos was locked away! But he fooled us! And now he has us on the run!

_Normal POV_

"Please let them be safe, Lord.", Irma prayed as she turned a corner and continued her way to the meeting point.

_Taranee Cook_

I can't believe this is happening! One minute, we're happy and with our friends and family, then next, we're runnign for our lives. We should of saw the signs! I should of saw the signs! I'm the smart one for crying out loud!

_Flashback, March 23, 4:12 P.M. The Cook's backyard_

_Normal POV_

"Happy Birthday, Taranee!", Taranee's family and friends cheered as they all were in the backyard of the Cook's home celebrating her birthday with a cookout where Lione Cook, Tom Lair, and John Vanders were cooking.

Taranee blew out the sixteen candles that were on the cake. Sitting next to the right of Taranee was boyfriend Nigel and Will sat on her left. She was happy to have her family and friends there celebrating her Birthday.

"And now it's time to open your presents!", Theresa Cook said as she handed her daughter the present she got her.

Taranee was about to open the present, when the sounds of sirens echoed through the air. Everyone was a bit surprised to hear so many sirens.

"That's a lot of sirens.", Matt said.

"To many if you ask me.", Joel said.

Just then Tom Lair walked up to hie wife that was sitting with them all.

"I have to go.", Tom said. "I just got called in."

"What's going on?", Anna asked her husband.

"There's been some fires in some of the old apartment buildings downtown.", Tom explained surprising everyone as they gasped. "Thankfully, those living in them have gotten out. But some of them have a few burns or inhaled some smoke."

"Be careful, dear.", Anna said as she kissed her husband.

"I will.", Tom said as he hugged his wife.

Tom then hugged Irma and Chris and went to do his job.

'Is it me, or does anybody else think something might be up?', Taranee asked the girl telepathically. 'I mean, a big fire, on my Birthday of all days!'

'Don't sweat it, Taranee.', Will said as she smiled at her friend.

'Yeah!', Irma said. 'I ,mean yes you're the Fire Guardian, but just because there's a fire going on during your Birthday, doesn't something bad is going to happen.'

'Irma's right.', Hay Lin said. 'This is your Birthday, Taranee! Enjoy yourself!'

'Or we'll make you!', Cornelia joked getting a laugh out of the girls.

'Okay! Okay!', Taranee said with a laugh. 'I'll have fun!'

Taranee cut the link and went back to opening presents, hoping the people that lost their homes would be okay. But little did Taranee know, that the fires were another thing that would add up to their lives being ruined.

_End Flashback_

_Taranee's POV_

If only we checked into that fire! We might of been able to find out that Phobos was still lose and caught him! But we didn't! And now we're in this mess! Exposed by Phobos, and made to look like the bad guys! There has to be a way to fix this! But I need time to think!

_Normal POV_

'I just pray and hope the others can make it to the meeting point!', Taranee thought to herself as she continued running to the meeting point hoping that the others would make it there too.

_Cornelia's POV_

I'm going to kick Phobos' butt when we get our powers back! That is if we get our powers back. We should of known something was up when the quake hit the city on my Birthday! But then again, like on the Birthdays of Will, Irma, and Taranee, we were having so much fun that we didn't pay it any mind!

_Flashback, May 10, 12:22 P.M. At Shell Beach_

_Normal POV_

There they were, Cornelia and Angelo at Shell Beach having enjoying their time together alone. She was dressed in a blue bikini, while Angelo was dressed in a pair of red swimming trunks.

"Now thi is what I'm talking about!", Cornelia said as she laid on her beach towel, under the beach umbrella next to Angelo. "Relaxing at the beach with my boyfriend, on my Birthday, before the Birthday party with my family and friends!"

"It is pretty calm here.", Angelo said as he was laying on his beach towel next to Cornelia. "No Guardian business to disturb us."

"No little sister to bug me.", Cornelia said smiling.

"And no Irma to bug us for a while.", Angelo said.

"Life is good.", Cornelia said.

"So how does it feel to be seventeen?", Angelo asked his girlfriend.

"No different than turning sixteen.", Cornelia said. "Well, except for the huge party."

"True.", Angelo said. "But I can think of a few perks."

"Such as?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, there's this.", Angelo said before kissing Cornelia on her forehead. "Then there's this!"

Angelo then kissed her on her nose making her giggle.

"And this.", Angelo said as he kissed her on her cheeks. "And of course this!"

Angelo then kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. Angelo then went down to her neck and began to suck on it as he heard soft moans coming from Cornelia as she ran her hands all over his back. Soon Angelo went back up and kissed Cornelia who returned the kiss. They then looked each other in the eyes as they smiled at each other.

"Wow!", Cornelia said softly with a smile. "Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?"

"I have not idea.", Angelo said as he ran the fingers of his right hand through her hair. "I guess you bring out the romantic side of me sometimes."

"That's good to know.", Cornelia said as they shared another kiss.

Just then a quake hit, surprising the two as they pulled away from each other.

"Whoa!", they both said.

"Where did that come from?", Cornelia questioned.

"I... I don't know.", Angelo said. "I know it wasn't you or me, seeing as the quake would of been strongest here."

"So, it was natural?", Cornelia questioned. "On my Birthday! You don't think...?"

They looked a each other and then shook their heads.

"Nnnnaaaaaaaaa!", they both said.

"Let's just enjoy our time together before we have to head back.", Angelo said as he and Cornelia laid back on their beach towels.

If only they along with the others had checked out the true source of the quake. If they did, they might of been able to of stopped Phobos and Sevas and avoided the trouble that would soon befall them.

_End Flashback_

_Cornelia's POV_

If only we checked into that quake! But it's to late now! Now we're on the run! I just hope the girls can make it to the meeting point! And then there's Angelo! Why did he go and exposed his powers like that? If anything happens to him, Phobos is so going to pay for it! But right now I have to focus on getting to the meeting point, where the others are heading to!

"Please let them make it to the meeting point!", Cornelia prayed as she rounded a corner getting a few steps closer to where she was to meet up with the girls and their other friends. "I just hope we all make it!"

_Hay Lin's POV_

We're the good guys! We've faced all kinds of evil! We've protected the innocent from getting hurt. We've done all kinds of good! So why is this happening to us! Why couldn't the Oracle warn us in time! Why are we being chased in our hometown by the people who live here? You know why, Hay Lin! It's all because of Phobos and that stone of his! He was able to turn the people of Heatherfield against us in one moment! And he did it by using our Birthdays against us!

_Flashback, June 4, 3:44 P.M. The Silver Dragon_

_Normal POV_

All of Hay Lin's friends were there to celebrate her 16th Birthday along with her family and she couldn't be happier. Mainly because Eric was there as well. She had just opened her presents and was ready to get the party started. And to make sure her daughter had a great time, Chen Lin closed the Silver Dragon down to have his daughter's birthday party there. Everyone was having a great time when suddenly they heard a powerful wind blow! Everyone looked out the window of the restaurant to see a few trashcans roll by. Every since twelve midnight, powerful winds have been blowing around the city. Some didn't think anything of it. That is until some trashcans have been getting blown down the streets all around the city.

Sometimes the trash cans would get blown into the air and hit cars or windows of some buildings. Some have already hit the windows of the Silver Dragon making some cracks. But that's about hit.

"I never seen anything like that before.", Alchemy said. "I mean I've seen strong winds knock down trashcans, but to see something like this is something else!"

"I had to fight the wind to get here.", Matt said.

"Me too!", Joel said. "I just hope it dies down when it's time to head home."

"Don't you think this is a bit weird happening on Hay Lin's Birthday?", Nigel whispered to Taranee.

"Maybe.", Taranee replied. "But it could be a thing of chance."

"Hey guys!", Hay Lin said to Taranee and Nigel. "You want to pay some DDR or what?"

Nigel and Taranee both smiled as they went to join in all the fun. If only they had paid more attention to what was going on. Then maybe they could of avoided the problems they had now.

_End Flashback_

_Hay Lin's POV_

I overheard what Nigel asked Taranee that day. I had them join us to put their minds at ease. Now I wish we all had checked into it! And now because we didn't, me and the girls are on the run! Phobos finally got one over on us! And he got us good! Now we can't go back home! I wish I could talk to Grandma! She'd know what to do! But deep down I know that we have to leave town!

We have to leave home! Possibly forever!

_Normal POV_

A lone tear runs down Hay Lin's face as she heading towards the meeting point.

'I only wish I could say goodbye to my family.', Hay Lin thought to herself. 'Please let the others be at the meeting point.'

Hay Lin runs down another alley in hopes of getting to the meeting point where she hopes to see the others.

Watching this from on top of a building, dressed in black business suits were Phobos and Sevas who smiled with delight. At what they saw.

"To see those Guardians run from the people of their home is truly wonderful.", Phobos said with a sinister smile.

"Indeed it is, my prince.", Sevas said with a smile. "What do we do next?"

"We wait until they are caught so I can take the Heart of Kandrakar from them.", Phobos said as he looked over the city. "Run as fast as you can, Guardians. For soon the Heart will be mind!"

**A/N: Well, it seems that Phobos finally got one over on the Guardians. But what did he do and how did he pull it off? And is this truly the end of W.I.T.C.H.?**

**Please review**.


	2. 2: Careful Planning

**Chapter 2:**

As Phobos stood on top of the building he was watching the Guardians run for their life, a smile came to his face as he was delighted in their misery.

"Oh what a wonderful sight to behold.", Phobos said. "Just as the Guardians were once a thorn in my side, now it is their turn to feel the misery and dread they made me feel whenever they were on Metamoor, ruining my plans!"

"Indeed, Prince Phobos.", Sevas said with a smile of his own. "After all the pain and suffering they caused you, they deserve what is happening to them."

"I must say that I am quite impressed that you began the plan I made before my sister defeated me with the aid of the Guardians.", Phobos said.

"It may not of happened if I hadn't escaped from your sister's powers when she imprisoned you and your generals.", Sevas said. "Once I escaped, I made my way to one of your secret lairs and found the plans you had written up. I felt that this plan was most likely to work."

"If it doesn't, I have other plans to use.", Phobos said as if it weren't a real problem for him. "The main thing is that I have the trust of the city and the Guardians are seen as the villains. There won't be a place they can go without living in fear of being caught!"

Phobos then thought back to when this all began.

_Flashback, February 10th_

"So, how are we going to get him from to the Infinite City Prison?", Taranee asked as they all looked down at the defeated Lurden that was made to look like Phobos to trick the heroes.

"This is how.", Caleb said as he pulled out a ball of white energy out of his coat pocket. "Elyon gave us this to use when we've capture Phobos."

Caleb pointed the ball of light at Phobos. A beam of light shot out of it and hit Phobos. Phobos then vanished.

"Phobos should now be in his cell in the Infinite City Prison.", Vathek said.

"Elyon is getting good with her powers.", Cornelia said. "I say we go pay her a visit before we head home."

"Sure, why not?", Will said as they all walked out of the cave.

As they all were walking out of the cave, a figure watched them from the shadows. That man was Sevas who smiled as he walked down a a secret passage that went further down the cave. At the end of the passage was a cavern that had a couple of rooms in it. In one of the rooms was a throne were another man sat. Sevas walked up to the man and bowed to him.

"Is it done, Sevas?", the man asked.

"Yes, Prince Phobos.", Sevas said. "You plan to make a Lurden look like you worked perfectly. And the lightning I fired from behind the Lurden at them fooled them as well."

"Excellent.", Phobos said as he stood up from his throne. "And now the next part of my plan will soon be ready."

Phobos then walked over to a stand with a glass dome stood. In the glass dome was a purple glowing stone with seven points floated as it rotated. A smile grew on Phobos' face as he looked down at the stone.

"Soon, the Guardians will know what it feels like to be hunted.", Phobos said calmly before laughing.

Once he calmed down, Phobos headed towards the library he had in the cavern, with Sevas right behind him. Once in the library, Phobos walked up to a thick book the was on a pedestal.

"Now tell me Sevas.", Phobos said as he opened the book to a certain page. "Is the plan you went with going ahead as planned?"

"Yes, my prince.", Sevas said with a smile. "I took a Ruby and carved the Kandrakar sign for unity in it and used the orb that had some of the quintessence energy you put in it when you took Nerissa's power."

"Very good.", Phobos said. "And after that?"

"Then, on January 19, I used my powers to take over the mind of the Passling known as Blunk and had him open a fold for me to Earth.", Sevas explained. "I then took the ruby and smashed it, releasing it's power over the city where the Guardian's lived and caused what they called a blackout."

"Good work, Sevas.", Phobos save. "You have proven your worth as one of my loyal servants."

"Thank you Prince Phobos.", Sevas said.

"Have you carved and prepared the rest of the gems?", Phobos asked.

"See for yourself, my prince.", Sevas said as he fired a beam of energy at a portrait of Phobos.

The portrait then lifted up to show five small stands each with a glass dome on them. One of the domes had nothing in it. But the other four had a gem. A amethyst, a aquamarine, a pink sapphire, and a agate. The amethyst had the Kandrakar symbol for water carved into it, while the aquamarine had the Kandrakar symbol for fire carved into it. The pink sapphire had the Kandrakar symbol for earth carved into it, and the agate had the Kandrakar symbol for air carved into it.

"Nicely done, Sevas.", Phobos said as he looked at the four remaing gems. "Are they charged with the elemental powers, I took when I took the power Nerissa had?"

"Yes, Prince Phobos.", Sevas said. "All four are ready to go. And as a bonus, I took the liberty of making a copy of the Tonga Tooth the Passling has."

"Perfect!", Phobos said with a sinister smile. "Now going to Earth will be easy! When is the next date we'll be activating one of the gems?"

"March 13th, master.", Sevas said.

"I've learned on Earth that the number thirteen is a bad luck number.", Phobos said as he stared at the amethyst. "It seems that they are correct!"

Phobos then let out a sinister laugh knoing his plans would work.

_March 13, 12:00 A.M. Heatherfield Docks_

There Phobos and Sevas stood on the docks of Heatherfield. The fallen prince then reached into a bag and pulled out the amethyst that was charged with water energy and had the Kandrakar symbol for water carved in it.

"And now for a tropical storm.", Phobos said as he sent the gem into the sky by using his powers.

Once in the clouds, the gem shattered and the energy in it was released. Soon thunder was heard and lightning began to flash.

"It is done.", Phobos said with a smile.

_Two days later..._

"Yes.", Phobos said as he and Sevas were standing in front of Heatherfield Bank dressed in business suits. "Let us begin Sevas."

"Yes, sir.", Sevas said as he followed Phobos into the bank.

Once in the bank, Phobos traded a sack of valuable gems he had in a briefcase for money. Enough money to buy a penthouse, a limo, and hire a waiter and maid. And he still had plenty of money left to use.

"This is quite nice.", Sevas said as he looked around the penthouse.

"Yes it is.", Phobos said. "And we have the Earth Guardian to thank for this."

"Sire?", Sevas questioned as he looked at Phobos.

"During my first time here on Earth, when they needed me to help stop Nerissa, I remember the Earth Guardian saying something about one of these places.", Phobos explained. "It looks like she has good taste. Now, we need to prepare for what's to come."

"Indeed.", Sevas said. "Will we be bringing the gems to Earth?"

"No.", Phobos said. "We can't take the chance of them being sensed by the Guardians. They will stay on Metamoor. The caverns they're in will keep them hidden from not only the Guardians but my sister and the Oracle."

"And until we use the next gem...", Sevas began to say.

"We shall learn more about Earth and it's cultures.", Phobos finished. "As well start a business for ourselves."

"What is a business, sire?", Sevas asked.

"Something I've learned from my last time here, Sevas.", Phobos said. "A business is something that some people have to make more money and have the power they need to make their lives a lot better."

"So, you will you be doing the same thing, my prince?", Sevas asked.

"Yes, I shall.", Phobos said with a sly smile. "That way, if when the Guardians are on the run, I'll have the resources to hunt them down like the vermin they are!"

Phobos then walked towards the large window of his penthouse apartment. He then looked out over the city of Heatherfield.

"I just may get the victory I deserve.", Phobos said. "But I must be careful in this stage of the plan. One wrong move and it can all be ruined."

"That shall not happen, Prince Phobos!", Sevas said getting Phobos' attention. "The Guardians will get what's coming to them! They shall know the wrath of Phobos!"

"Indeed they shall.", Phobos said with a sinister smile. "Indeed they shall."

_March 23, 3:52 P.M. Downtown Heatherfield_

"I believe this is the prefect place to unleash the power of the next gem.", Phobos said as he and Sevas stood in the basement of an old apartment building that still had people living in it.

"The fire shall spread to the buildings it's in between.", Sevas said. "Many will get hurt and be homeless."

"Yes", Phobos said with a smile, as he reached into his sack. "I know."

He then pulled out the aquamarine that was charged with fire energy and had the Kandrakar symbol for fire carved in it.

"And the blaze begins.", Phobos said as he throw the gem to the floor, smashing it.

One that happened, the energy was released and as fire quickly started. The fire spread quickly as the heat increased!

"Let us leave, Sevas.", Phobos said.

They both then teletransported out of the basement.

_Ten minutes later..._

Phobos and Sevas were on top of a apartment building across from the burning apartment watching the firefighters try and put the fire out. The fire had spread to the two apartment buildings that the first apartment building that caught fire was in between. Phobos looked down at the people who lived in the three apartment buildings. He saw their sorrow as they watched their homes burn down.

"Now we have more victims to add to my army.", Phobos said.

"Your army... sire?", Sevas questioned. "How are those people going to be a part of your army?"

"You see Sevas, those people, along with those who were affected by the blackout and the tropical storm will be blaming the Guardians for their troubles and sorrow.", Phobos explained. "Anger and rage can be an excellent motivator."

"Yes it can.", Sevas said before he and Phobos teletransported away.

_May 10, 12:25 P.M. On the outskirts of Heatherfield_

There Phobos and Sevas stood on the cliff that over looked the city of Heatherfield. The fallen prince then reached into a bag and pulled out the pink sapphire that was charged with earth energy and had the Kandrakar symbol for earth carved in it.

"Let's shake things up, shall we.", Phobos said as he tossed the gem over the cliff.

Once it hit the ground, it shattered releasing the energy from it! Suddenly a quake started and made it's way towards Heatherfield where it would do a good amount of damage.

"An then there was one.", Phobos said before he and Sevas teletransported away.

_June 4, 12:00 A.M. On top of a skyscraper in Heatherfield_

There Phobos and Sevas stood on a tall building that over looked over most of the city of Heatherfield. The fallen prince then reached into a bag and pulled out the agate that was charged with air energy and had the Kandrakar symbol for air carved in it.

"This should blow this city around a bit.", Phobos said as he threw the gem in the air.

Once high enough, Phobos fired a beam of energy at the gem shattering it. Energy from the gem was released creating powerful gust winds that began to blow through the city. As they blew, trash cans started to be blown down the streets. As well, as other things that could be blown around.

"It's almost time.", Phobos said with a smile that could send a chill down your spin. "Soon the normal lives the Guardians have shall be destroyed."

Phobos and Sevas then teletransported back to their penthouse to prepare for the next part of their plan. And one it was done, the Guardians will be on the run.

_End Flashback_

"Good things come to those who wait.", Phobos said as he looked up at the sky. "And soon, I shall have the Heart of Kandrakar along with the Heart of Metamoor! And after that, Kandrakar itself! And then the Known Worlds shall be mine! And you, Sevas, who has served me better then that traitor Cedric, shall rule Metamoor as my General King."

"I am here to serve, Prince Phobos.", Sevas said.

"And served me you have.", Phobos said. "Right now, I don't think anything can stop me."

"Phobos!"

Phobos and Sevas looked around to see no one on the roof of the building. Phobos then looked up to see a figure flying down at him and Sevas. Just before the figure lands, Phobos and Sevas jump out of the way. Once the figure lands it kicks up a thing of dust! Phobos and Sevas watch as the dust clears. Once it clears they see that it's none other than Angelo Vanders covered in a red metal coating looking not to happy.

"And what do I owe the honor of this vist?", Phobos questioned like it didn't matter.

"I'll give you a choice.", Angelo said. "Either undo what you did to the Guardians, or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

As Angelo stood there ready to fight Phobos and Sevas, he thought back to how this all started a few moments ago.

**A/N: Well, now you know what part of Phobos' plan was. And now Angelo has found him and is about to beat the crap out of him if he doesn't undo what he has done to the girls. Think he can pull it off?**

**Please review.**


	3. 3: WITCH Exposed!

**Chapter 3:**

_Flashback, June 30, sunset in the city of Heatherfield._

It is sunset in the city of Heatherfield where the Guardians along with their boyfriends are heading towards the movies. The girls of course are pretty happy because there hasn't been any dangers for them to go and fight. So, they were taking this time to relax and have a little fun. Right now they were waking to the movies, seeing as their boyfriends had to park a good distance from the cinema.

"I can't believe we had to park so far from the movies.", Irma said as they all were heading to the theatre.

"We?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes, we.", Irma said.

"There's no we!", Angelo said. "Last I checked, Matt drove Will, Nigel and Taranee in his car, while I drove Cornelia, Eric, Hay Lin, Joel and you in my Explorer. Isn't that right, Mr. Olsen?"

"Sure is, Mr. Vanders.", Matt said with a grin.

"First of all, I didn't need you to get here!", Irma said. "I have other ways to get around."

"Then you must want to walk home.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"I think she does.", Taranee said with a grin.

"Hey!", Irma said.

"That can be arranged.", Angelo said getting a laugh out of the others.

"That's a long walk home.", Eric joked.

"Sure is.", Nigel said. "A real long walk home."

"Not funny!", Irma said.

"Don't worry, Irma.", Hay Lin said as she wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders. "We got your back!"

"Yeah.", Will said as she wrapped an arm on the other shoulder. "You can call us on our cell phones while your walking home."

Everyone busted out laughing as they continued walking.

"My friends.", Irma said in a dull tone. "What would I do without you all?"

"Pray you'll never have to find out.", Joel said with a grin as they got closer to the movies.

Once they turned the corner, they saw that there was a long line going to the theatre.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Will said as they all looked at the line.

"It's to hot to be waiting out here in a line!", Taranee said.

"I couldn't agree more.", Nigel said. "I say we do something else."

"No argument here.", Angelo said as he began to walk off.

"Oh, no!", Cornelia said as she pulled him back. "Me and the girls have seen every Vance Micheal Justin that came out on it's opening night."

"But there have only been three movies so far.", Angelo said.

"That's not the point!", Hay Lin said.

"The point is that we keep up with our tradition.", Taranee said.

"So, we're staying?", Matt questioned.

"Yes.", Will said.

The guys then groaned knowing that they were going to be waiting for a while.

"Aaaaaaw, quite whining, ya big babies!", Irma joked getting a laugh out of the girls.

As they were waiting in line to get into the movies, they were being watched by two men that were in a black limo. They were none other than Phobos and Sevas. In the past few months, they've been able to adjust to life on Earth as well as prepare for this day. The day they'd ruin the Guardians lives.

"Is everything ready, Sevas?", Phobos asked his trusted servant.

"All is ready, sire.", Sevas said. "The reporters are ready. They're just waiting for us."

"Then let the games begin.", Phobos said as he used his cell phone to call the reporter that was waiting. "Are you ready, Ms. Water. Excellent."

Phobos and Sevas then got out of the limo and walked up to the girls like there was no problem at all.

"I don't believe it!", Matt said as he saw Phobos walking up to them. "Guys, look!"

Everyone looked to see Phobos and Sevas walking up to them.

"Phobos?", the girls and Angelo said as they saw the fallen prince walk up towards them.

"That's Phobos?", Nigel questioned.

"Y-Yeah.", Taranee replied.

"What's he doing here?", Irma asked.

"How should I know?", Cornelia questioned as Phobos stood before them with a smirk on his face.

"People of Heatherfield!", Phobos called out getting as much attention as possible. "For the last few months, there have been certain disasters that have done serious damage to your fair city. First there was the city wide blackout on January 19th."

'That's my Birthday!', Will said to the girls telepathiclly once Taranee opened their telepathic link.

"Then there was the tropical storm on March 13th.", Phobos continued. "Followed by the fire that hit downtown on March 23th."

'That's us!', Irma and Taranee said.

"And let's not forget the earthquake that struck on May 10.", Phobos continued. "And the tornado like winds on June 4."

'Oh boy!', Cornelia said to the girls telepathically.

'Not good!', Hay Lin said getting worried.

"And would you all like to know who did all this?", Phobos questioned.

"What do you mean who?", a woman questioned.

"Yeah! No one can control the weather!", a man said.

"It's not possible!", another man said.

"Oh but it is, my friends!", Phobos said. "For these five girls have that power!"

Phobos then pointed to the Guardians. The girls along with their boyfriends were shocked at what just happened. Phobos, the first enemy of the Guardians, had exposed them to the public! Their normal lives were now over! Phobos then turned towards the young heroes.

"What are you going to do now, you little brats?", Phobos whispered to them.

"Nothing.", Will said. "You can't prove any of what you said."

"Think again.", Phobos said. "Do you remember the Star of Threbe?"

The girls then gasped once they heard that name. Phobos then reached into his blazer and pulled out the purple glowing stone with seven points that he had on Metamoor.

"This is something like it.", Phobos said as he showed them the stone as it glowed an eerie purple. "Only it does something a bit special."

"And what's that?", Irma questioned.

"Behold the ones that caused the disasters on your city!", Phobos yelled as he held up the stone and aimed it at the girls.

Suddenly, a beam of energy came from the stone and hit the girls. And then in a flash of light, the girls were transformed into their Guardian forms. The girls and the guys were shocked by this! Not to mention the people that were there as well. Suddenly, the flash of cameras started blinding them a bit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Heatherfield, these five girls have the powers of the elements!", Phobos said to the people there. "And with their powers, they have caused the five natural disasters that have befallen your city!"

"Now what do we do?", Irma questioned as the people were staring at them.

"I know this sounds weird, but I don't feel my powers!", Taranee said.

"Me neither!", Hay Lin said as she tried to fly. "I can't fly!"

"Me neither!", Will said as she tried to make a thing of electricity. "I can't even make a spark!"

"I feel my powers!", Angelo said.

"Same here!", Matt said.

"So it's only us that have no powers?", Cornelia questioned as some people began to back away from them.

"Do not worry, my friends!", Phobos said. "With this stone, I have made them powerless!"

"That answers that question!", Irma said as police cars and firetrucks pulled up with some paramedic trucks. "Aw, crap! Please don't let my dad be in one of those police cars!"

Thankfully, Tom Lair wasn't among the police officers there.

"Freeze!", one of the officers said as he pulled out a thing of handcuffs. "Turn around and put your hands up!"

"We have to get out of here!", Cornelia said as they all backed away towards the wall of a building.

"I'm open to any suggetions!", Will said.

Angelo then saw the firetrucks that had some fire extinguishers on them. He then used his powers to make the two extinguishers to fly towards him. Once he caught them in each hand, he coated himself in the metal they were made of making him armoured in red metal.

"Now you see us, now you don't!", Angelo said as he crushed the extinguishers releasing a cloud of white smoke that covered them. "Can you spread this, and make it bigger, Matt?"

"I'll try!", Matt said as he used his powers to spread the cloud and make it big enough to block the vision of the people. "That's the best I can do!"

"Good!", Angelo said. "Now the six of us are going to make a run for it!"

"Six?", the other guys questioned.

"Yes, six!", Angelo said. "It's only the girls and I that are exposed now! Eric, Nigel, and Joel have no powers, while Matt is still in the clear."

"Not for long!", Matt said as he was about to transform.

"Matt no!", Will said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't!"

"Why not?", Matt asked.

"Lillian, that's why!", Cornelia said. "You're her Regent! You have to protect her!"

"And you can't do that on the run with us!", Will said.

"But...", Matt began to say.

"Please, Matt?", Cornelia pleaded with him. "She's my sister. I don't want Phobos to get her."

"Okay.", Matt said giving in knowing what was important. "I'll lay low. But what are you all going to do?"

"Get out of here!", Will said as she tried to open a fold.

But she couldn't!

"I can't open a fold!", Will said.

"That's not good!", Taranee said.

"Can you open a fold, Matt?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah!", Matt said as he opened a fold. "Go! Go!"

The girls ran towards the fold only to be knocked back from it!

"What the heck?", Cornelia questioned as Angelo helped her to her feet.

"What gives?", Irma questioned as she tried to pass her hand through the fold only to be blocked by some kind of barrier.

"I do!", Phobos said as he walked up to them through the cloud of extinguisher smoke. "This Star of Threbes that I have not only transformed you five and shut down your powers, but it also stops you from leaving this world!"

"So, we're stuck here?", Will quetioned. "Like this?"

"You're prisoners on your home world!", Phobos laughed. "Now you'll see what it feels like to be hunted!"

"Feel this!", Angelo snapped as he punched Phobos sending him flying back!

"We have to get out of here!", Hay Lin said.

"How?", Irma asked. "We can't fly!"

"But we can run!", Will said.

"Not with all these people to see us run off?", Taranee said.

"Can you give us some cover, Matt?", Will asked.

"No problem!", Matt said as he pushed the cloud out further with his powers to give the girls some cover.

The crowd was yelling and trying to find their way out of the smoke.

"Let's go!", Will said as she and the girls ran down an alley. "Everyone meet at Shell Beach!"

"I'll fly and try and distract the people!", Angelo said as he watched the girls run down the alley. "Eric! Take my truck and head for Shell Beach!"

"What about us?", Eric asked as Angelo tossed him the keys to his Explorer.

"We play dumb!", Matt said.

"Dumb?", Nigel questioned.

"Like we didn't know about the girl's powers?", Joel questioned.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "You'll be better off!"

As the smoke cleared, everyone saw that the girls were gone leaving behind the guys. The people were still shocked to see Angelo in his metal coating.

"See ya, folks!", Angelo said as he used his power over earth to make the metal coating he was in fly off.

The people watched as he flew off, shocked at what they saw.

"I hope this buys the girls enough time to get away.", he said as the sun setted.

"Where did you go?", Phobos said as he looked around the area and spotted the alley that was close by. "Very clever."

"Where did the others go?", a man questioned.

"Down this alley, my friends!", Phobos said as he pointed down the alley.

The police, followed by many other people, ran down the alley. As the people were running, Matt and the guys snuck away to get to Shell Beach. Phobos was about to walk towards his limo, when a reporter blocked his path.

"Mr. Phobos, I'm Terry Waters.", the woman said. "Would you like to have a interview about what just happened?"

"Why yes I would, Ms. Waters.", Phobos said with a smile. "But right now, I have other matters to attend to. Here's my card. Fell free to call me later."

Phobos then got in the limo and had the driver drive off.

"All is going as you planned, sire.", Sevas said with a smile.

"Yes it is, Sevas.", Phobos said with a smirk. "All that's left is to capture the Guardians and get the Heart of Kandrakar from them! And once that is done, I'll have what I need to rule the Known Worlds!"

Phobos then let out a sinister laugh as the limo turned the corner. Soon the limo stopped at the building where his penthouse apartment was. Phobos and Sevas then headed for the roof of the building. Once there, Phobos looked down at the city. Using his powers, he enhanced his vision to see what he needed to see. The Guardians on the run! As Phobos stood on top of the building watching the Guardians run for their lives, a smile came to his face as he was delighted in their misery.

"Oh what a wonderful sight to behold.", Phobos said. "Just as the Guardians were once a thorn in my side, now it is their turn to feel the misrey and dread they made me feel whenever they were on Metamoor, ruining my plans!"

"Indeed, Prince Phobos.", Sevas said with a smile of his own. "After all the pain and suffering they caused you, they deserve what is happening to them."

"I must say that I am quite impressed that you began the plan I made before my sister defeated me with the aid of the Guardians.", Phobos said.

"It may not of happened if I hadn't escaped from your sisters powers when she imprisoned you and your generals.", Sevas said. "Once I escaped, I made my way to one of your secret lairs and found the plans you had written up. I felt that this plan was most likely to work."

"If it doesn't, I have other plans to use.", Phobos said as if it weren't a real problem for him. "The main thing is that I have the trust of the city and the Guardians are seen as the villains. There won't be a place they can go to without living in fear of being caught!"

This was indeed a good day for Phobos. He not only exposed the Guardian's secret lives, but he now has them on the run from the people of their home town!

"Good things come to those who wait.", Phobos said as he looked up at the sky. "And soon, I shall have the Heart of Kandrakar along with the Heart of Metamoor! And after that, Kandrakar itself! And then the Known Worlds shall be mine! And you, Sevas, who has served me better then that traitor Cedric, shall rule Metamoor as my General King."

"I am here to serve, Prince Phobos.", Sevas said.

"And served me you have.", Phobos said. "Right now, I don't think anything can stop me."

"Phobos!"

Phobos and Sevas looked around to see no one on the roof of the building. Phobos then looked up to see a figure flying down at him and Sevas. Just before the figure lands, Phobos and Sevas jump out of the way. Once the figure lands it kicks up a think of dust! Phobos and Sevas watch as the dust clears. Once it clears they see that it's none other than Angelo Vanders covered in a red metal coating looking not to happy.

"And what do I owe the honor of this vist?", Phobos questioned like it didn't matter.

"I'll give you a choice.", Angelo said. "Either undo what you did to the Guardians, or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

As Angelo stood there ready to fight Phobos and Sevas, he thought back to how this all started a few moments ago.

_End Flashback_

"Well, if it isn't the Guardian Descendant.", Phobos said without a care. "You're pretty brave to face us on your own."

"And who says I'm alone?", Angelo asked with a smirk,

**A/N: Looks like the girls are in for it now! Can they find a way to change back and stop Phobos? Or are they doomed to a life on the run? And who's with Angelo to take on Phobos and Sevas?**

**Please review.**


	4. 4: The Parents Gather

**Chapter 4:**

Suddenly, Kor, who is Mr. Huggle in his Regent form, teletransported behind Phobos and Sevas! He then grabbed Sevas and tossed him aside! Kor then jumped at Sevas who jumped away before Kor could strike. But that didn't stop him from chasing after Sevas.

"And now it's just you and me!", Angelo said. "Where's the stone?"

"You want it, come get it.", Phobos said as he formed an energy ball.

"I was hoping you'd say that.", Angelo said as he ran at Phobos while expanding the metal coating around his fist and swung at Phobos.

Phobos quickly jumped back from Angelo gracefully and threw his energy ball at Angelo. Angelo used his expanded metal fist to block the attack. Once it hit a thing of smoke was made. Phobos thought he had Angelo when he flew out of the smoke and grabbed the prince.

"Gotcha!", Angelo said as he slammed Phobos to the ground. "And now for the stone!"

Angelo took his free hand and reached into Phobos' suit jacket and found the stone in question. Angelo then crushed the stone. As for Kor and Sevas, Kor had finally caught up to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Let go if me, you beast!", Sevas demanded.

Kor let out a growl before throwing Sevas toward Phobos. Sevas landed next to Phobos as the fallen prince began to stand up.

"Now they should have their powers back.", Angelo said as the remains of the crushed stone fell to the roof's floor.

"Do they?", Phobos questioned with a smirk causing Angelo to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you really think that was the real stone? Maybe it's this one."

Phobos then made a stone that looked like the last one appeared in his right hand.

"No wait! Maybe it's this open!", Phobos said as he made another stone appear in his other hand.

Angelo the glared at Angelo knowing that he had been had.

"Did you really think that I'd make it that easy for you or your friends to get my Star of Threbes?", Phobos questioned as made the fake Stars of Threbes vanish. "I sent it somewhere safe from you and anyone else that wishes to destroy it! Your friends are finished!"

"Why is it just the girls that have lost their powers?", Angelo questioned. "Why not all of their allies?"

"It seems that the Star of Threbes that I have was used for any Guardians that might go rouge from Kandrakar.", Phobos began to explain. "It only blocks the powers of the Guardians as well as transforms them for all to see. That way they can't hide among the people."

"And you found it.", Angelo figured.

"And used it well.", Phobos said. "Now the Guardians are running for their lives and can't hide among the people! And to make matters worse for them, the people of the city think they caused all the disasters to their city, when it was me the whole time!"

"And there's nothing they or you can do about it!", Sevas said.

"That's what you think!", Angelo said. "Kor! Get out of here and find Matt!"

Kor nodded as he teletransported away.

"This is far from over!", Angelo said as he flew into the air and towards Shell Beach.

"Oh it's over.", Phobos said as he watched Angelo fly off. "You're just to blind to see it."

Phobos and Sevas then left the roof of the building and went to their penthouse to call Ms. Waters and set up an interview. Meanwhile, at the Vanders' home, John had just seen what had happened to the girls on the news.

"Aw, crap!", John said as he grabbed his phone that was ringing. "Hello? Angelo? Where are you? Shell Beach? Got it! We'll be right there!"

John hung up the phone and was about to make some phone calls when a fold opened. John watched as Halinor, who was dressed in her white gown, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Joe came walking out from the fold.

"We got a problem, Pop!", John said to his father as Halinor walked up to him.

"We know.", Joe said.

"Be still.", Halinor said as she touched John's forehead.

Suddenly, John all that was needed to know, because of Halinor's former telepathic powers. It drained her a little but she was okay. Besides, they didn't have time to waist. Once Halinor removed her hand from John's forehead, she sat down in a chair to gather her strenght.

"They can't leave Earth?", John questioned.

"No.", Yan Lin said. "The Star of Threbes Phobos has keeps them on Earth."

"But we can change them back to their normal selves.", Halinor said. "We just have to find them."

"Well, I know where they're heading.", John said.

"Good.", Kadma said. "Then you know what to do."

"Yeah.", John said as he picked up the phone. "I just never thought this day would come."

"Neither did we, son.", Joe said as John dialed a number. "Neither did we."

_**Vandom Residents**_

Susan Vandom had just watched what had happen to her daughter and friends on the news. No words could escape her mouth as she saw her daughter change like that along with her friends. And to see Angelo do what he did was just as surprising.

"What's happen to my baby?", questioned as the phone rang. "H-Hello?"

"Susan! It'a me, John.", John said on the other side of the phone. "Did you see the news?"

"John? What's going on?", Susan questioned. "What happened to Will? What happened to Angelo?"

"I'll explain once you get to Shell Beach!", John said. "But first I need you to pack two suitcases. One full of your clothes. The other full of Will's clothes. And if you can go to an ATM and clean out your bank account. Will's going to need the money."

"I don't understand!", Susan said confused.

"Trust me on this, Susan!", John said. "Just do what I told you to do! I'll meet you at Shell Beach."

"O-Okay.", Susan said before John hung up the phone on his end.

Wasting no time at all, Susan hung up the phone and ran to her bedroom and pulled out her two largest pulling suitcases and packed her clothes in one and went to Will's room and packed her clothes in the other. She then grabbed her purse and car keys and left the apartment her and her daughter shared. Little did she know, that it would be a long time before she or Will would ever see it again.

"Please be safe, Will.", Susan said as she got into the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. "Please, Lord. Watch over all of them."

Once at the first floor, Susan got to her car and put the two suitcases in the back and drove to Shell Beach. But not before stopping at an ATM and taking all here money out of her account for Will, like John told her to.

"I just hope this is enough.", Susan said as she drove torwards Shell Beach.

_**Lair Residents**_

Tom and Anna Lair had just seen the news and what had happened to their daughter.

"Wow!", Chris said as he watched the news as well. "I want to change like Angelo!"

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?", Tom Lair said as he answered his phone. "John? Yeah we saw the news! What's going on? Do what? Okay! We'll meet you there!"

"What's going on?", Anna asked as Tom hung up the phone. "What did John say?"

"He wants us to pack some clothes for us and Irma.", Tom said. "As well as take all our money out of our account for Irma."

"But why?", Anna asked surprised.

"I don't know.", Tom said. "But he said to hurry and meet him at Shell Beach. He said that he'll explain everything once we get there!"

So, Tom and Anna went to packing the clothes for themselves and their children. Once they did, they got in their van and left their home. Not knowing if they'll be seeing it again. But at the moment, all that Tom and Anna could do was pray that their daughter and friends were okay.

_**Cooks Residents**_

"Did you see that, Lione?", Theresa asked her husband as she saw what happened to her daughter and her friends on the news.

"I see it, but don't believe it!", Lione said as the phone rang.

"Hello?", Theresa said as she answered the phone. "John? What's going... You want us to do what? Why? I think I understand. Okay. We'll meet you there!"

"Who was that?", Lione asked as Theresa hung up the phone.

"That was John Vanders.", Theresa said as she sat in a chair. "He wants us to pack some suitcases for you, me, Taranee and Peter. He also wants us to take all the money out of our accounts for Taranee."

"But why?", Lione questioned.

Suddenly, Peter came into the house with Cassidy.

"Mom! Dad!", Peter said as he walked up to his parents. "Did you see the news?"

"Yeah. We did.", Lione said. "When did you see it?"

"Over a friends place.", Peter said. "I still find this hard to believe!"

"Well, John Vanders just called and told us to do the strangest thing.", Theresa said.

"Do what he told you!", Cassidy said getting their attention. "Whatever it is, do it! And do it fast!"

"Cassidy?", Peter questioned.

"Trust me on this, Peter!", Cassidy said as she walked up to Theresa Cook. "Whatever John told to do, Mrs. Cook, you should do it!"

"You knew about all this.", Theresa said. "Didn't you? About Taranee and her friends."

"Mrs. Cook, I used to be one of them.", Cassidy said surprising the three of them. "Trust me when I say, that whatever John told you to do is important. And you should do it now!"

"A-Alright.", Theresa said as she stood up and headed upstairs to do what John told her and Lione to do. "Peter, grab a suitcase and pack some clothes."

"Huh?", Peter asked.

"Do as you mother says.", Cassidy said as she saw the confused look on Peter's face. "Look. I'll explain everything later. But right now, you have to pack some clothes!"

Peter then went upstairs to pack some clothes as fast as he could. Once the Cooks had everything packed, with help from Cassidy who packed a suit case for Taranee, they all got in their cars and left their home. Lione and Theresa got in their car while Peter got in his car with Cassidy. As they drove off, none of them knew that it was going to be a while before they saw their home again.

'Let them be safe, Lord.', Theresa prayed as Lione drove torwards Shell Beach. 'Please let our daughter and her friends be safe.'

_**Hale Residents**_

"You want us to do what, John?", Harold questioned as he was talking to John. "Okay. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"What did John want?", Elizabeth asked as her husband hung up the phone.

"He wants us to pack a suit case for each of us and meet him at Shell Beach.", Harold said. "As well as take all the money out of our account for Cornelia. And he said to do something else. Something strange."

"What's that?", Elizabeth asked as Harold walked up to Lillian who was sitting on the couch with Napoleon.

Harold then bent down to Napoleon and looked at him.

"John says to tell you that the cat's out of the bag.", Harold said to Napoleon.

"About time!", Napoleon said as he jumped onto the coffee table. "I was waiting for him to call!"

Harold and Elizabeth jumped back a bit after seeing their daughter's cat talk. Elizabeth even let out a scream. And who could blame her.

"Wow!", Lilian said as she walked up to Napoleon. "First Cornelia becomes a fairy and now you can talk!"

"Oh I can do more than talk, kiddo!", Napoleon said as he turned to look at Harold. "But right now, I think you should do what Johnny-Boy told you to do, Harold."

"R-R-Right.", Harold said as he tried to collect himself.

"Don't worry.", Napoleon said. "Everything will be explained when we get to Shell Beach."

Nothing else was said as Harold and Elizabeth went to pack suitcases for themselves and their daughters.

"So, how long could you talk?", Lillian asked Napoleon.

"For a while now, kid.", Napoleon said. "I just couldn't tell you until the time was right. But thanks to what Phobos did to your sister and her friends, plans have changed."

"Is Cornelia going to be okay?", Lillian asked fearing for her sister."

"She'll be fine.", Napoleon said. "Ten to one she'll meet us at Shell Beach."

Lillian smiled after hearing that. After a few minutes, the Hales were packed and ready to leave. Once they left their apartment, they headed for Shell Beach, in hopes of seeing Cornelia there. Both parents prayed that their daughter and friends were safe and sound.

_**Lin Residents**_

"You want me to do what again, mother?", Chen asked his mother after they had everyone leave the restaurant.

"I want you to go to the closest ATM and take as much money as you can out for Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. "While you're doing that, me and Joan will be packing suitcases for all of us. Now hurry, time is not on our side!"

Chen only nodded as he left to o what his mother told him to do. Once he left, Yan Lin and Joan Lin headed upstairs to pack some suitcases.

"What going on here, mother.", Joan asked Yab Lin as the went upstairs.

"All will be explained once we get to Shell Beach.", Yan Lin said. "But for now, I need you to trust me and do as I say."

"O-Okay.", Joan said as she went into her and her husband's bedroom to pack their clothes.

"Please be safe, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin prayed as she went into her grand-daughter's bedroom to pack her some clothes. "Please let them all be safe, Lord."

Soon Chen returned with as much money he could take out for Hay Lin. At the same time, Joan and Yan Lin were ready to go as they had four suitcases packed. They then put their luggage in their van and headed for Shell Beach, where they hoped to see Hay Lin safe and sound.

_**Vanders Residents**_

"Okay. All the families have been contacted and are on the way to Shell Beach.", John said as he grabbed his coat and car keys.

"We have all our clothes as well as Angelo's clothes packed and ready to go.", Kadma said as she, Joe, and Halinor came down the stair with some suitcases.

"Good, I'll go to the warehouse district and get..."

"No, I'll go to the warehouse district.", Joe said as he grabbed his car key. "You head to Shell Beach and keep all the families calm. Besides. I can get there quicker."

"How?", John asked.

"Kadma and Halinor, that's how.", Joe said. "They can combine their powers and teletransport me to the warehouse district."

"This is an emergancy.", Halinor said.

"Let's hurry!", Kadma said as she stood behind Joe and placed her left hand on his left shoulder.

Halinor then stood behind Joe and placed her right hand on his right shoulder. The two women then held each others free and and began to concentrate their powers and then teletransported to the warehouse district.

"Guess I better get going.", John said as he started taking the suitcases down to his car.

Once he got them all into the car, John made his way to Shell Beach.

"I just hope they all make it there safely.", John said praying for everyone's safety.

Once at the warehouse district, thanks to Kadma and Halinor teletransporting him, Joe Vanders made his way to the warehouse he was looking for.

"You two going to be okay?", Joe asked Kadma and Halinor. "I know that took a lot out of you two."

"We'll be fine.", Kadma said as she and Halionr followed behind Joe. "We can rest once we get there."

"How far is it anyway?", Halinor asked.

"We're standing in front of it.", Joe said as he pulled out a set of keys. "I still can't believe that we have to do this."

"I'm just glad we were prepared for this type of thing.", Halinor said as Joe unlocked the door to the warehouse.

"Well, you were the one who always wanted to be prepared.", Kadma said as they walked into the warehouse. "Looks like you were right."

"It's times like this, I wish I wasn't.", Halinor said.

"Now, now old friend.", Kadma said as she placed a comforting hand on Halinor's shoulder. "If you hadn't wanted to be prepared like this, when we were Guardians, then who knows what would happen to this generation of Guardians and their friends. They be okay, thanks to you."

Hear that brought a smile to Halinor's face as she smiled at Kadma, who smiled back.

"And ten to one, this generation will take what you had planned and add on to it.", Joe said as he turned the lights of the warehouse. "So, all and all, it's a good thing you thought of doing this."

"And that will help those kids now more than ever.", Kadma said as the three of them looked at the vehicle in front of them.

"I only hope we can get to Shell Beach in time.", Joe said as he pulled out another set of keys and pressed one of the buttons on the key chain.

Once he did, the door of the vehicle unlocked and opened for the three of them to go into. Once in side Joe got in the driver's seat, while Kadma got on the passenger side. Halinor got in one of the other seats. Joe then started the engine and was ready to go!

"Okay ladies!", Joe said as he pulled out a remote control and pressed a button making the larger warehouse door rise open. "Here we go!"

Joe then drove the vehicle out of the warehouse district and headed towards Shell Beach, in hopes the everyone will make it there in time.

**A/N: Well, the families now know about the girls and are a bit freaked out. But now they have to make it to Shell Beach and fast! But will the girls make it without any problems? Or will they find it harder to get around with them sticking out like sore thumbs?**

**Please review.**


	5. 5: Saving WITCH

**Chapter 5:**

The first ones to arrive at Shell Beach were of course Matt, Joel, Nigel, and Eric seeing as they had nothing to pack or anything. Next, one by one the parents of the girls showed up. They all had questions about what happened, not to mention wondering where their daughters were. All the boys could tell them was that they were on their way here. Soon John was there and, with some help from Yan Lin, was able to calm them down and tell them to wait as she began to tell them everything about the girls, Matt and the Regents, Angelo, Cassidy, and the truth about Phobos.

"So, our daughters have been fighting all kinds of evil for the last four years?", Theresa Cook questioned.

"And Angelo has powers like Cornelia, that were passed down from his grandmother?", Elizabeth Hale asked.

"And you used to be one of these Guardians along with your old friends.", Chen Lin asked his mother.

"And you're way older then you look?", Peter asked Cassidy as he sat next to her.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. And yes.", Cassidy answered. "And I'm only old in age. I'm still a teenager in mind."

"So, you're a Regent that got power from Lillian?", Harold asked Matt.

"Yes, sir.", Matt said as Huggles, AKA Kor, and Napoleon stood next to Lillian. "Like Yan Lin explained earlier, Lillian is the Heart of Earth. And it's our job to watch over her until she's old enough to take a more active role in protecting Earth."

"So, I can be like Cornelia?", Lillian asked getting excited.

"Sure thing, Kiddo.", Napoleon said. "But not for a while."

"Aw!", Lillian whined. "Why not?"

"You see, Lillian, you must wait until you are older to wield you powers.", Yan Lin said as she sat next to Lillian. "Otherwise, you may accidentally hurt someone. And I know you don't want to do that."

"No.", Lillian said as she shook her head.

"Then until you're ready, we'll do the fighting for you.", Matt said as he bowed to Lillian making her smile.

"This is a lot to take in.", Susan said as she began to pace around on the beach. "And where are the girls? Shouldn't they of been here by now?"

"If they could fly, yes.", Yan Lin said. "But as it is, they can not. The stone that Phobos used on the girls was once used for any Guardians that might go rouge from Kandrakar. It only blocks the powers of the Guardians as well as transforms them for all to see. That way they can't hide among the people."

"And somehow, Phobos found it and is using it on the girls.", Matt said. "Man, I'd like to pound him!"

"Now isn't the time for that.", Yan Lin said. "The important thing to do right now is to keep the girls safe."

Suddenly, John's cell phone rang.

"Hello?", John said as he answered his phone. "Pop? You're where? Good! I'll let everyone know!"

"What's going on?", Susan asked John as he hung up the phone.

"That was Pop.", John said. "He's on his way here. Which means that we have to get the girls here now! Regent! You're up!"

"I'll go find Will!", Matt said as he transformed into hie Regent form.

"Cool!", Lillian and Chris said as they saw Matt transform.

"Kor, you go after Irma.", Matt said. "Napoleon, find Taranee. Let's move it guys!"

The three Regents then teletransported away, surprising the parents of the girls. But that didn't last long when two families realised something.

"Wait! What about Cornelia?", Elizabeht questioned.

"And Hay Lin?", Joan questioned.

"Do not worry.", Yan Lin said with a kind smile. "There is one more out there to find them."

"And I'm calling him right now.", John said as he dialed a number in his cell phone.

After a few seconds of ringing, Angelo finally answered his cell phone.

"Angelo, it's me!", John said. "I need you to find Cornelia and Hay Lin! Matt's looking for Will, while Kor is looking for Irma. Napoleon is looking for Taranee! Good luck!"

John then hung up his cell phone. He then turned torwards the families,knowing that he had to tell something they didn't want to hear.

"Listen up, people.", John said getting their attention. "I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it."

"What is it, John?", Susan asked as she walked up to him.

John took a deep breath and...

"It's like this, everyone.", John said. "You see..."

**_Taranee Cook_**

Looking down from atop a building, Taranee sees a mob of people searching for her. If she hadn't ran down the alley and saw the fire escape five minutes ago, she might of been caught by them.

"Good thing I'm up here.", Taranee said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought I saw one of them run down this street!", a man said.

"I can't believe that they caused all those disasters!", a woman said. "They need to be locked up!"

"I say we run them out of the city!", another man yelled. "We can't let them scare us!"

"Aw, man", Taranee said as slouched down. "We're done for! What are we going to do? What will my family think of me?"

"I think they're worried about you, kid."

Taranee turned her head to see Napoleon standing there in his Regent form.

"Napoleon!", Taranee shouted as she jumped up and hugged him. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Same here, kid.", Napoleon said as Taranee pulled away from him.

"How did you find me?", Taranee asked.

"Followed your scent,", Napoleon said with a smirk as he tapped his nose. "Being a cat has it's advantages. So, you ready to go?"

"Lead the way!", Taranee said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"And we're off!", Napoleon said as he teletranported away with Taranee.

_**Cornelia Hale**_

"Got to run! Got to run!", Cornelia said to herself as she ran down an alley. "Can't stop! Can't stop!"

Cornelia was running as fast as she could trying to get to Shell Beach without getting seen by anybody that was hunting her and her friends down. Once at the end of the alley, Cornelia checks to see if there's anybody around before she makes her move. Once she sees that the coast is clear, she quickly runs across the street and towards another alley. But before she makes it into the alley, a yellow Beetle pulls up and blacks her way.

"Crap!", Cornelia yells as she turns around and makes a run for it!

"Cornelia wait!"

"Huh!", Cornelia questioned as she stops and turns around.

Once she did she sees that it's one of her best friends, Alchemy Ethel, with her boyfriend Martin Tubbs who was driving his car.

"A-A-Alchemy? Martin?", Cornelia questioned as she saw the couple.

Alchemy then began to walk towards Cornelia, At first Cornelia thought that Alchemy was mad at her as she began to walk backwards.

"Now Alchemy, I can explain every..."

Cornelia was cut off as Alchemy gave her a hug, surprising her big time.

"Oh, Cornelia!", Alchemy said as she kept her hold on one of her best friends. "I was so worried about you!"

"Y-You were?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yeah!", Martin said with a smile as Cornelia looked at him. "When we saw what happened on TV, we figured that you all could use some help getting away."

"You can say that again.", Cornelia said as Alchemy pulled away from her.

Cornelia then saw tears running down Alchemy's face. Cornelia then pulled Alchemy into another hug.

"Thank you, Alchemy.", Cornelia said as the two friend shared their hug.

They then pulled away from each other smiling.

"Wow!", Alchemy said as she looked Cornelia up and down. "Never thought you'd wear stockings like those!"

Cornelia and Alchemy busted out laughing like old friends would.

"Um... girls?", Martin said as he heard voice getting closer. "We got to get going!"

"Right!", Alchemy said as she and Cornelia got in Martin's yellow Beetle.

Once they were inside, Martin put his car in drive a floored it!

"So, where to?", Martin asked Cornelia as she laid down in the back seat.

"Shell Beach.", Cornelia said. "Can I borrow your cell phone, Alchemy?"

"Sure.", Alchemy said as she handed her cell phone to Cornelia.

Cornelia quickly dialed Angelo's cell phone number, hoping he was in range.

_**Angelo Vanders**_

As Angelo was flying through the skies over Heatherfield, he was searching for any sign of the girls. Suddenly, his cellphone rang.

"Please let this be one of the girls!", Angelo said as he answered his cellphone through his blue tooth. "Hello? Cornelia? Oh baby, it's good to hear your voice!"

"Same her.", Cornelia said smiling happy to here Angelo's voice.

"Where are you?", Angelo asked. "I'll come get you!"

"Don't worry.", Cornelia said. "I'm safe and on my way to Shell Beach. Martin and Alchemy are giving me a lift."

"Really?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said.

"Be sure to thank them for me.", Angelo said. "Now that I know you're safe, I'll try to find Hay Lin. Uncle John called me and told me that Matt is looking for Will, while Kor is looking for Irma, and Napoleon is looking for Taranee."

"Okay.", Cornelia said. "Be careful out there."

"I will.", Angelo said. "See you at Shell Beach!"

"See you there.", Cornelia said as they hung up the phones.

"So, are the others at Shell Beach yet?", Alchemy asked.

"No.", Cornelia said as she gave Alchemy back her phone. "But they'll be there."

"So, how did all this happen?", Alchemy asked as Martin drove to Shell Beach.

"Well, it all started when Hay Lin invited us over to her place after school one day, four years ago.", Cornelia began to explain. "What had happen was..."

_**Will Vandom**_

"Man, I wish I could fly!", Will said as she slowly made her way through Heatherfield Park, running behind some trees. "I can't believe Phobos was able to do this to us! When we get out powers back, I'm so going to shock him good!"

Once saw that the coast was clear, she made a run for it only to be seen by a few people with some dogs.

"There's one of them!", one of the men said. "Go get her boys!"

The men then set their three dogs loose on Will.

"Great! Just great!", Will yelled as she began to run faster.

"Don't let her get away!", one of the other men yelled to his dog.

Will was running as fast as she could, but wasn't paying to much attention to where she was going as she was looking back to see if the dogs were catching up to her. Suddenly, Will tripped over a tree root and fell on her side and slid a little on the grass. Will got up and tried to run, but...

"Ah!", she cried as she fell back down after feeling that she sprained her ankle. "Crap!"

Will then looked to see the three dogs getting closer to her. All she could do was close her eyes a brace herself for their attack. But instead of being attacked, she felt them licking her face.

"Weird, but I'm not complaining.", Will said as she began to pet the dogs. "Good boys! Yes you are! You're good boys!"

"I see you made some friends."

Will looked up to see Matt, in his Regent form land in front of her and the dogs.

"Matt!", Will said happy to see her boyfriend.

"Miss me?", Matt asked as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Yeah.", Will said with a smile. "But I had some friends to keep me coming."

Will then looked down at the three dogs who were sitting while wagging their tails

"Sorry fellows.", Will said. "But I have to go."

The dogs let out a whimper as Matt took to the sky and teletransported with Will, leaving some surprised men that were chasing Will.

"You saw that, right Fred?", one of the men asked.

"If you mean a guy with black wings and a gold mask, then yeah I saw it, Hank.", Fred said as they looked up into the sky not knowing what to think. "I saw it. But I don't believe it. What about you, Ken?"

"After all that's happen today, I think anything is possible.", Ken said as they continued to look up at the sky.

_**Irma Lair**_

"I have to make it to Shell Beach!", Irma said to herself as she hid behind a dumpster. "Having the power to teletransport would be great right now!"

Irma then ran across the street and down another alley.

"So far, so good!", Irma said as she ran down the alley. "I just hope I don't run into any..."

Irma then saw the light coming from flashlight coming near the end of the alley she was running down.

"...people!", Irma finished saying before slowly backing away.

As Irma backed away slowly she didn't notice another alley that was in the middle of the alley she was in. She also didn't notice a pair of hand reach out for her. The hands quickly grabbed her and pulled her in to the middle alley.

"Ah!", Irma yelped as she was being pulled in.

Irma then felt herself be pushed against a wall.

"Ooooooh!", Irma groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. "What hit me?"

"I told you guys that was Lair!", came a familiar yet annoying voice.

"It can't be!", Irma said as he vision cleared. "Oh no!"

Irma then saw that it was Uriah, Kurt, and Clubber. Each with a thing of rope.

"What do you three idiots want?", Irma questioned as she glared at the trio.

"Look who's talking big, seeing as she 's outnumbered?", Uriah questioned with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you three be trying to steal candy from a baby?", Irma asked in a mocking tone.

"It's like this, Lair.", Uriah said as he walked up to Irma. "We figured that with the whole city hunting you and your dweeb friends down, me and the guys could go out and find any of you and see if we can get a reward."

"And now we caught you.", Kurt said.

"We're going to be rich!", Clubber said.

"Oh, I don't think so!", Irma said with a smirk.

"Oh really?", Uriah questiined.

"Yeah really.", Irma said. "Isn't that right, Kor?"

Suddenly, the boys saw a shadow rise above then. They turned around to see Kor standing there not looking to happy at them. The boys could do anything but scream and run away.

"Good boy!", Irma said as she petted Kor on the head making him smile a bit. "Can you get me to Shell Beach?"

Kor nodded as he placed his hand/paw on Irma's shoulder and teletransported to Shell Beach.

_**Hay Lin**_

'I have to hurry and get to Shell Beach!', Hay Lin thought herself as she made her way down an alley. 'I have to be careful and not get caught! I just hope that the others are okay.'

Hay Lin was making her way to Shell Beach when she came across the Silver Dragon. She stopped and looked inside one of the windows hoping to see her parents and grandmother waiting for her to show up. But they weren't there.

"Where are they?", Hay Lin questioned fearing that something might of happened to them. "What if Phobos got them? What am I going to do?"

"Freeze!", Hay Lin heard someone yell making her jump.

Hay Lin turned around to see two police officers one had a flashlight shining on her, while the other had a taser.

"Oh, no!", Hay Lin said softly a she began to back away slowly.

"I said freeze!", one of the officers snapped making Hay Lin stand still. "Now turn around and put your hands behind your head"

"But I didn't do anything!", Hay Lin said as her eyes began to water. "We're the good-guys!"

"I said turn around and put your hands behind your head", the officer said.

Shaking a little, Hay Lin slowly turned around and began to put her hands behind her head.

'I can't get arrested!', Hay Lin thought to herself. 'The other will try and save me and might get caught! I can't let that happen!'

Hay Lin then took a chance and made a break for it! The officer with the taser saw this and fired it at her and hit her in the back! Hay Lin only got five feet away before she felt the shock of the taser as she fell to the ground screaming from the pain. Once the officer stopped with the tasing, the other one slowly approached Hay Lin as she laid on the ground not moving.

"Don't move!", the tasing officer said as he and his partner got closer to Hay Lin.

"Somebody, help.", Hay Lin cried softly with her eyes closed.

But before the officers were about to reach down for Hay Lin...

"Back off!"

The two officers looked up to see a figure coming down at them! They both jumped back before it landed.

"Whoa!", one of the officers yelled as he landed on the ground.

"What the heck is that?", the other officer asked.

The two officers got up and turned to see Angelo standing there glaring at them.

"It's that metal kid!", one of the officers said as he and his partner backed up a little. "Radio for backup!"

"Unit 22, requesting for backup!", the other officer said through his walkie-talkie. "I repeat! Unit 22, requesting for backup! We're at..."

The officer was cut off when Angelo used his telekinetic powers to yank his and his partner's walkie-talkies away from them! He then crushed them with his powers.

"I'd run if I were you two.", Angelo said.

The two officers didn't waste anytime getting in their squad car and driving off. Once they were far enough away, Angelo turned to check on Hay Lin.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked the youngest Guardians as he knelt down to her.

"A-Angelo?", Hay Lin questioned as she slowly sat up.

"How you felling?", Angelo asked.

"I've been better.", Hay Lin said with a small smile.

Angelo then saw Hay Lin's eye's water a bit.

"Hay Lin?", Angelo questioned before she wrapped her arms around him crying.

"I think Phobos has my family!", Hay Lin cried as she held on to Angelo. "What am I going to do?"

"Easy Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he pulled away from Hay Lin. "Phobos doesn't have your family."

"He doesn't?", Hay Lin questioned between sobs as she looked at Angelo.

"No.", Angelo said. "They're at Shell Beach with the other girl's families waiting for you."

"They are?", Hay Lin asked as a small smile grew on her face.

"Yeah!", Angelo said as he helped Hay Lin to her feet. "The girls should be there by now too. So, may I suggest we get a move on!"

"Sure!", Hay Lin said as she flashed her beaming smile.

"Now that's the smile I like to see!", Angelo said. "But first, let's get those taser probes out of your back."

Hay Lin turned around so Angeli could pull the probes out from her back.

"This may sting a little.", Angelo said as he grabbed the two wires of the taser that lead to the probes in her back. "Ready?"

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said said as she braced herself.

"One,... two,... three!", Angelo said before he yanked the probes out.

"Ow!", Hay Lin yelled as Angelo yanked the probes from her back.

"Sorry.", Angelo said as he used his healing powers to heal the mars the probes made in her back. "Couldn't be helped."

"That's okay.", Hay Lin said as she turned around to face Angelo. "I just want to meet up with the others."

"Then let's go.", Angelo said a he scooped Hay Lin up in his arms. "Now I know you wish this was Eric scooping you up in his arms, but this is an emergency."

"Go already!", Hay Lin said with a gigle.

Angelo let out a laugh as he took to the air and headed for Shell Beach, hoping the other girls would be there.

**A/N: Well, the girls families and boyfriends are at Shell Beach waiting for them to show up. While Cornelia has some unexpected help getting to Shell beach, Will, Irma, and Taranee have some Regent help to get there, while Hay Lin has help from Angelo, after almost getting caught. Let's hope it's smooth sailing from here on out. But with their luck, it might not be that easy.**

**Side Note: At first I didn't know who I was going to have tased. At first I thought Will, but that sounded a bit corny seeing as she had the power to shoot lightning. Then I thought Irma, but the thought of another Water Guardian getting shocked again sounds pretty jacked up. Then the thought of Taranee and Cornelia came up, but I like how I had Napoleon save Taranee and Alchemy and martin save Cornelia. So that left Hay Lin. And let's face it, folks, people don't like to see the cute one get hurt like that. So, to all the Hay Lin fans out there, I'm sorry. Just be glad I didn't have her say "Don't tase me bro!" Granted, that might of been a bit funny.**

**Please review.**


	6. 6: WITC Down H To Go

**Chapter 6:**

Back at Shell Beach, John had just told the parents of the girls something that they never thought they'd have to do.

And they weren't to happy about it!

"You mean to tell us that we have to not only leave Heatherfield, but let our daughters go somewhere without us?", Harold questioned John.

"I'm afraid so.", John said.

"I don't think so!", Theresa said as she walked up to John. "I'm not about to let my daughter go anywhere without her family!"

"Do you love your daughter?", John asked Theresa as they were face to face.

"What!", Theresa questioned as she stepped back from John a little.

"Do you love your daughter?", John asked her as he stepped towards her.

"Of course I do!", Theresa yelled. "How could you even think that I don't?"

"Because right now, you're thinking about what you want!", John said. "Not what they need!"

"What are you talking about?", Joan asked.

"Right now, because of Phobos, the girls and Angelo are going to be on the run.", Yan Lin began to explain. "But right now, they are all worried about all of you and your safety."

"But we're all together and safe right now.", Anna said.

"But for how long?", Tom questioned getting the attention of the girl's parents.

"Tom?", Anna questioned.

"I understand what you're saying John.", Tom said with a sad look on his face. "And you're right. We can't stay with them."

"What?", Theresa yelled.

"Tom! No!", Anna cried as she looked at her husband.

"Anna, listen!", Tom said in a stern yet calm voice as he gently placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I've seen things like this on the job. Where the witness to a crime has to leave his or her family to keep them safe. It's the same thing with the girls and Angelo right now."

"B-B-But if we all stick together, we can protect each other!", Anna said hoping Tom would side with her.

"We could do that.", Tom said putting a small smile on Anna's face. "But what would happen if this Phobos guy were to send some flunkies after us? Now what if one of us got captured? You know that those kids would risk life and limb to save us. Even if we tell them not to. You and I both know that we don't want that to happen, Anna."

Anna then slowly sat on a rock with a sad look on her face knowing that she was going to have to say goodbye to her daughter.

"Tom's right, Anna.", Yan Lin said as she walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "To keep everyone safe, you all have to separate for now."

"How long?", Elizabeth asked thinking about Corneia. "How long will this last?"

"I'm not sure.", John said. "I'm not sure of where they're going to be."

"Why not?", Chen asked.

"Phobos can read a person thoughts.", Yan Lin said. "The less we know the better."

"I know this is tough.", John said. "When I was a kid, my mom was mostly off world leaving my dad to raise me and my brother. And now, I'm going to lose Angelo for a while just as you all will lose your daughters for a while. I don't like it either, but it has to be done. For their sake, we have to separate from them."

Anna, as well as the other mother there began to cry on the shoulders of their husbands who was just as sad as the wives were. Just then, the sound of a vehicle was getting closer. John then ran out of the cave to see if it was who he thought it was. Sure enough, it was Joe, Kadma, and Halinor riding up to them in a modified black tour bus. As the bus stopped, the door opened to show Kadma, Halinor, and Joe stepping out of the bus.

"I forgot how nice this baby looked!", John said as the other families as well as the boys came out of the cave.

"What the heck?", Joel questioned as he looked at the bus. "What the heck is that for?"

"I'll explain when the Regents and Angelo come back with the girls.", John said.

"And when will that be?", Elizabeth asked being worried about her daughter.

Suddenly, there were three flashes of light. Once the lights faded, there stood the three Regents each with one of the girls. Napoleon had Taranee, Kor had Irma, and Matt was carrying Will.

"Taranee!", Theresa cried as she along with Lione and Peter ran up to her.

"Mom! Dad! Peter!", Taranee cried happily as all four Cooks shared a group hug.

"Oh, mom!", Taranee said to her mother. "I wanted to tell you guys but-"

"It's okay, Taranee.", Lione said as they all pulled away from each other. "John and Yan Lin told us everything."

"The important thing is that you're safe.", Theresa said before hugging her daughtr again.

"Thanks, mom.", Taranee said as she returned the hug.

"My little sis, the super-hero!", Peter said a he ruffled her hair. "But what's with you looking older?"

"Part of the transformation I guess.", Taranee said.

"Irma!", Tom and Anna cried happily as they along with Chris ran up to Irma.

"Hey, guys!", Irma said happily they all shared a group hug. "Sorry you got all caught up in this."

"Don't be.", Tom said. "From what John and Yan Lin told us, you and the girls have done some great things."

"So, how much do you know?", Irma asked.

"Enough.", Anna said. "I just wish you could of came to us about all of this."

"I wanted to but-"

"It's okay.", Anna said with a small smile. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I'm glad you guys are okay, too!", Irma said as she hugged her mom.

"Same goes for you, Squirt!", Irma said as she hugged Chris.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Chris said as he returned the hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were a human water gun? Do you know how many people we could of blasted?"

"We?", Irma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we.", Chris said proudly. "I point them out, and you shoot!"

"You'll never change.!", Irma said with a smirk.

"And neither will you!", Chris said with a smirk of his own.

"If it's not one-", Anna said while rolling her eyes.

"It's the other.", Tom finished while rubbing his forehead getting a laugh out of Irma and Chris.

"Will!", Susan cried as she ran up to her daughter as Matt was setting her on her feet.

"Mom!", Will cried happily as she limped towards her mother.

"Oh, Will!", Susan cried as she hugged her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me about all of this?"

"I wanted to. I really did!", Will said as they hugged each other. "I just didn't know how you'd take it all."

"You're my daughter, Will.", Susan said as they pulled away from each other. "I'll love you no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yeah.", Will sid as she tried to take a step. "Ow! My ankle!"

"What happened?", Susan asked as Will sat on the sand of the beach.

"Oh, you know.", Will said as she rubbed her ankle. "Tripped over a tree root while running from some guys with dogs."

"What?", Susan questioned with worry.

"That's nothing.", Irma said as she walked up to Will. "I almost got caught by Dunn and his goons!"

"Get out.", Taranee said. "I had to climb up a fire escape to hide from some people."

"I'm worried about Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Angelo.", Will said. "Think you and the Regents can go look for them, Matt?"

"We're on it!", Matt said. "Let's go fellas!"

"Hold up!"

Everyone turned to see Cornelia running up to them.

"Cornelia!", Lillian cried happily as she ran up to her sister followed by her parents.

"Hey, Lillian!", Cornelia said ash the two sisters hugged.

"Oh, Cornelia!", Elizabeth cried as she and Harold hugged their daughter.

"We were so worried about you, dear!", Harold said as they all shared their group hug.

"I was worried about you guys too!", Cornelia said as they pulled away from each other. "So, I guess you guys know everything."

"Yes, we do.", Harold said as he placed a hand on Cornelia's shoulder. "And part of me couldn't be prouder."

Hearing that, made Cornelia smile a her eyes began to water a little.

"Yan Lin told us of all the good things you and your friends have done.", Elizabeth said. "To think that all this time you've been doing all these things."

"Weird, huh?", Cornelia questioned with a smile.

Cornelia then looked down at Lillian who was smiling at her.

"So, I guess you know about yourself, huh?", Cornelia asked Lillian as she knelt down to her.

"Uh-huh!", Lillian said with a smile. "Ms. Lin told me that will be my duty to protect the Earth and keep it safe."

"But until then-", Cornelia began to say.

"It'll be the job of my Regents to do so.", Lillian said.

"That's right.", Cornelia said. "So, enjoy being a kid for now."

"I will.", Lillian said smiling.

"So how did you get here?", Taranee asked as Cornelia stood up straight.

"I had some unexpected help.", Cornelia said as she pointed behind her with her thumb.

Everyone looked to see Martin and Alchemy getting out of Martin's yellow Beetle.

"No way!", Matt said as he changed back to normal.

"Martin? Alchemy?", Irma questioned as they walked up to the group.

"Hey guys!", Alchemy said.

"What's up?", Martin asked.

"But how?", Joel asked.

"We saw what happened on the news.", Martin said.

"And we figured that you guys could use some help.", Alchemy said. "Plus... we kind of sort of... found out about you guys about two months ago."

"What?", the girls questioned in shock.

**A/N: Well, four of the girls have showed up as well as John, Kadma, and Halinor in a tour bus. Wonder what that's for. And how did Alchemy and Martin find out about the girls? And when will Angelo and Hay Lin show up? And what's going to happen next? Read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	7. 7: Reunited & WITCH No More?

**Chapter 7:**

"Hold up!", Irma said as she walked up to Martin and Alchemy. "How did you two find out about us?"

"Well-"

Alchemy was cut off when Angelo landed with Hay Lin in his arms.

"Hey, guys!", Hay Lin said as Angelo set her on her feet. "Um... what are Martin and Alchemy doing here?"

"Hay Lin!", the other Guardians cried happily as the ran up to the Hay Lin happy that they were together again.

"I miss you guys too!", Hay Lin said as they shared a group hug.

"I told you we'd all make it here.", Irma said as they pulled apart.

"Well, I almost got caught by he cops!", Hay Lin said surprising everyone. "I even got tasered! And let me tell you, it's not fun!"

"I can vouch for that.", Tom said.

"How do you know this?", Anna asked.

"All officers get tasered.", Tom said. "That way we know how it feels when we have to taser someone and don't over do it."

"I'm just glad you're okay.", Chen said as he and his wife hugged her daughter.

"I'm glad you guys are okay, too!", Hay Lin cried as she hugged her parents.

"We were so worried about you!", Joan said.

"I thought Phobos got you guys!", Hay Lin said as they pulled away from each other.

"Oh please!", Yan Lin said as she walked up to Hay Lin. "Phobos may be powerful, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Grandma!", HayLin cried happily as she hugged her grandmother.

"It's good to see you too, my little Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said as she hugged her grand-daughter.

"You okay?", Angelo asked Cornelia as he shedded his metal coating.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said before hugging Angelo. "What about you? I can tell something is up."

"Well, me and Kor took on Phobos and his lackey, Sevas.", Angelo explained. "I thought I destroyed the stone he used to to change you all and shut off your powers, but it was a fake. He has the real stone hidden somewhere."

"Well, what are we going to do now?", Taranee asked.

"Well, for one I need to get off my ankle.", Will said as she was limping around.

"What happened to you, Will?", Hay Lin asked as she stood by Eric.

"Tripped and fell while running from dogs.", Will replied.

"I'd heal it if I could.", Cornelia said. "But well... you know."

"Yeah.", Will said.

"Let me see it.", Angelo said as he walked up to Will. "Matt, help her stand on one foot."

"Gotcha.", Matt said as he held Will as she stood on one foot.

Angelo then held the ankle that was sprained and used his powers to heal it.

"Better?", Angelo asked as let her ankle go.

"Yeah!", Will said as she was able to walk around on it. "Thanks!"

"No problem.", Angelo said with a small smile before dropping to his knees.

"Easy there, Angelo.", John said as he helped his nephew up.

"I'm okay.", Angelo said with a weak smile. "I guess all that flying around and holding up the metal coating took it's toll on me."

"I should say so.", Kadma said as everyone stood there.

"Okay, can we get back to how Martin and Alchemy found out about us two months ago.", Irma asked getting everybodies attention.

"Oh yeah.", Nigel said. "You were about to tell us when Angelo and Hay Lin showed up."

"What did we miss?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, remember when the school had that little carnival two months ago?", Martin asked.

"Yeah.", Eric said with a grin. "Irma and Angelo won the team burger eating contest."

"We're still proud of that too!", Angelo said.

"And we'll defend that title anytime, anywhere!", Irma added.

"Anyway, me and Martin snuck off for some... alone time.", Alchemy said.

"Go Martin! You sly dog you!", Irma said making Martin blush a bit.

"As Alchemy was saying.", Martin said after clearing his throat a little. "Me and Alchemy were in the Music Room of the school when we heard some voices."

"Turns out it was you girls along with Angelo and Matt.", Alchemy explained. "We saw Matt transform and then we heard Will say something, and then well... you changed into what we see now."

"Plus we saw Angelo touch that mask Matt was wearing and go all gold like.", Martin said.

"Then we saw Will make some weird flash of light appear and all of you went through it.", Alchemy said.

"We didn't know what to think at first.", Martin said. "But after a while, we figured that whatever it was you were doing, you kept it a secret for a reason. So, we decided to keep it to ourselves until you wanted to tell us."

"Oh, Alchemy!", Cornelia said as she hugged on of her best friends. "You're one of the best friends I ever had!"

"You too.", Alchemy said as she returned the hug.

"Thanks, Martin.", Irma said as she hugged him. "You're a good friend."

"You are too, Irma.", Martin said as he returned the hug.

"Okay. This is all good and everything, but how are the girls going to change back?", Matt asked.

"I can answer that.", Halinor said getting the girls attention.

Halinor then pulled out a white ball of energy from the pocket of her robe.

"The five of you must touch the orb.", Halinor said.

The girls then touched the ball of energy. Suddenly, a surge of energy went through the girls. Then in a flash of light, the girls changed back to their normal selves.

"It feels good to be me again!", Irma said happily.

"That's something we all can agree on!", Cornelia said.

"So, what happens now?", Taranee asked Halinor.

"Now you-"

Halinor was cut off as a red convertible pulled up.

"Dad?", Will questioned as Tony Vandom and his wife Serena got out of the car. "Dad!"

"Will!", Tony yelled as he ran up to his daughter and hugged her. "Are you okay? I saw what happened on TV!"

"I'm fine dad.", Will said as they pulled away from each other. "How did you know I was here?"

"He called me when I was about to call him.", Susan said. "I told him to meet us here."

"I brought some cash for you too, Will.", Tony said as he pulled out an envelope of cash.

"Cash?", Will questioned a Tony handed her the envelope of money. "What's this for?"

"There's something I have to tell you girls.", John said.

"Let me and the girls tell them, John.", Kadma said.

"What's going on, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked her grandmother.

"As you girls know, you can't leave Earth because not only of your link to the Hearth, but because of the fact that Phobos sees you as his enemies.", Kadma explained.

"Yeah.", Irma said. "So?"

"So, this puts your main families in grave danger.", Yan Lin said. "This means your mothers, fathers, and siblings."

"And without our powers, we can't protect them.", Taranee said.

"Right.", John said. "Now Halinor thought that a day like this might come. So, we prepared for this kind of day. As well as other things that may happen."

"So, until Phobos is stopped, your families have to leave Earth.", Kadma said.

"What?", the girls questioned in shock.

"I'm sorry, girls.", Yan Lin said. "But it's the only way to keep them safe from Phobos."

"She's right.", Angelo said getting the girls attention.

"But-"

"No Cornelia.", Angelo said. "Think about it. All Phobos has to do is grab one of you parents, or Lillian, or Chris and all of us would risk life and limb to save them. You know this."

"So, to keep them and us safe, they have to go?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yes.", John said.

"Okay then.", Will said.

"But Will...", Taranee began to say.

"I don't want to do this either!", Will said as her eyes began to water. "But we have to keep them safe! Even if it means saying goodbye to them for a while!"

"Listen to Will, girls.", Yan Lin said. "It'll be hard but it has to be done."

"See it like this, girls.", Aneglo said. "Once Phobos is taken down, all of our families can get together and have one heck of a party!"

The parents saw that their daughters were on the verge of crying, seeing as they would have to live without them for a while and knew that they had to give them some comfort before they had to go. So each of the parents and siblings hugged their daughters and sisters, giving them the comfort they needed as they cried. Everyone else just stood by and let the families have their moment.

"Is there no other way, Ms. Vanders?", Matt asked Kadma.

"I wish there was.", Kadma said. "I truly do. But with Phobos out there looking for the girls, their families are at risk."

"When the girls were chosen to be Guardians, by the Heart, it knew that they were strong enough to make choices like this.", Yan Lin said as the families ended their group hugs.

"And now they have to make an even harder choice.", Halinor said getting the girl's attention.

"And what choice is that?", Cornelia asked as the girls walked up to her.

Halinor looked as the five girls that stood before her. She knew what she had to tell them was going to hurt them, but she had to tell them. For the sake of the Earth and the Known Worlds it had to be done. So, Halinor took a deep breath and...

"Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin. For the last four years, you have done many and great things to protect the Known Worlds.", Halinor said as she faced the girls. "But now it is time for you to do the one thing I wish I didn't have to ask of you."

"What is it?", Hay Lin asked.

"I must ask you to give me the Heart of Kandrakar and sever your link to the Aurameres.", Halinor said sadly. "I'm asking you to quit being the Guardians."

**A/N: Let's be honest folks. After all that's happen so far, I bet you didn't see this coming! But is it true? Is this the end of W.I.T.C.H.? Has Phobos truly won? Who will stop him now? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please Review.**


	8. 8: Powerless & Earth's Two Hearts?

**Chapter 8:**

There stood Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin. The Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. Also known as W.I.T.C.H. All five girls were in shock at what Halinor just told them. After all that's happened. After all they have done. They are now being asked to give up being Guardians.

"You want us to do what?", Will questioned as she looked at Halinor.

"I know it sounds bad.", Halinor said. "But-"

"But nothing!", Irma snapped cutting her off as she walked up closer to Halinor not looking to happy. "How could you know what it's like to give up being a Guardian?"

"Because I do.", Halinor said calmly.

"So do we.", Yan Lin said as she and Kadma stood by Halinor side.

"Oh.", Irma said seeing how wrong she was.

"So, how does that foot taste?", Cornelia asked Irma with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!", Irma said with a huff.

"Why do we have to give up being Guardians?", Taranee asked.

"I know our powers are blocked but we can get them back!", Hay Lin said.

"There's more to it than that.", Halinor said. "The Oracle had a vision before he sent me here."

"What kind of vision?", Will asked.

"One that showed that something was coming.", Halinor said. "Something that the Guardians couldn't fight. Nor the current Regents or you, Angelo."

"So, wait!", Angelo said. "Do you mean that all of us will have to give up our powers?"

"I'm afraid so.", Halinor said. "Right now, none of you are ready to face the threat that is coming to Earth. From what the Oracle saw in his vision, you all look different. And have different powers and abilities. When this happens, I don't know. But for it to happen, you all must be wiling to give up the powers you have now."

"If that's the case, then I'll do it.", Matt said.

"Same here.", Angelo said. "If it means saving the world, then I'm willing to give up my powers."

"Very well.", Halinor said before turning to the girls. "What about you girls?"

The girls looked at each other with sad looks on their faces, for they knew what they had to do to protect the ones they loved. Will then pulled out the Heart and handed it over the Heart of Kandrakar to Halinor.

"We, W.I.T.C.H. hereby relinquish the Heart of Kandrakar to you, Halinor Clarkson.", Will said as she gave the Heart to Halinor.

Once the Heart was in Halinor's hand, the girls felt their powers leave them. It was sudden, yet felt okay. Once they felt all their powers leave, they knew one thing. That their days as Guardians were over. Halinor then let the Heart float into the air. Once it was high enough, it vanished in a flash of light.

"And now the Heart of Kandrakar has returned to Kandrakar.", Halinor said.

"Well, that's it.", Taranee said sadly.

"It was fun while it lasted.", Irma said.

"At least we still have each other.", Hay Lin said with a small smile.

"Hay Lin's right.", Cornelia said. "We're still friends right? We don't need the Heart for that."

"Corelia's right.", Will said. "We weren't going to be Guardians forever. But being friends is another thing!"

The girls then smiled at each other seeing as their bond as friends wasn't going to end.

"So, what happens now?", Angelo asked.

"Now Matthew and the Regents must return their powers to the Hearts of the Earth.", Halinor said.

"Hearts?", the girls, Matt, and Angelo questioned.

"I figured you'd tell them now.", Napoleon said as he and Kor changed back to normal.

"Tell us what?", Cornelia said.

"That there is another person that can wield the Earth's energy like Lillian.", Halinor said. "Just like Phobos can on Metamoor. Only he doesn't know how."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!", Will said. "You mean that Phobos is able to wield Metamoor's energy as a Heart?"

"Yes.", Halinor said. "Remember, he was able to take the power from Nerissa three years ago."

"Plus, there was the coranation.", Yan Lin said.

"There are only so many that can wield a worlds power.", Kadma said. "In this case, Earth has two."

"And because of what Phobos had done, they must now have to learn to wield this power.", Halinor said.

"Well, who is the other person?", Irma asked.

"Their familiar knows.", Napoleon said as he looked at Kor, who turned back into Mr. Huggles. "Don't you, Huggles?"

"Huggles is a familiar?", Matt questioned.

"Sure is.", Napoleon said. "He was just waiting for the right time for his master to need him. Which is now."

Huggles then ran to the one person that no one thought he'd run to.

Christopher Lair!

Huggles jumped up and sat on Chris' head.

"Whoa!", Matt said.

"No way!", Irma said. "There's no way that Chris can do what Lillian can do! We would of noticed!"

"Can you really say that?", Napoleon asked Irma. "Cause I saw it that Halloween you had to take him and Lillian Trick-or-Treating."

"Why didn't you say anything?", Taranee asked.

"The time wasn't right.", Napoleon said as he jumped up into Lillian's arms. "But I'm guessing that the kid has shown some sign of having powers."

Everyone looked at Chris as Huggles jumped into his arms.

"Is this true, Chris?", Anna asked her son.

"Well...", Chris began to say.

"I don't think all of us need to be here.", John said getting everyone's attention. "Everyone except the Lairs, Hales, Halinor, and Matt come with me back to the cave to gather our luggage so we can leave."

Soon everyone was heading to the cave, leaving the Lairs, Hales, Halinor, and Matt along with Huggles and Napoleon.

"Okay, Chris.", Tom said. "Feel like talking now?"

"It's okay, kid.", Napoleon said. "No one will judge you."

"Well, I kind of been making my toys move around and stuff.", Chris said. "Mostly my robot toys."

"That's it?", Irma asked.

"Hey, it's a start.", Napoleon said. "But now, it's time for you and Lillian to start learning to use your powers better."

"But Ms. Lin said that I didn't have to do that until later!", Lillian said.

"It's okay, Lillian.", Cornelia said. "You just have to learn how to use your power. Not the fighting, unless you really have to."

"Really?". Lillian asked.

"Really.", Cornelia said.

"Your sister is right.", Halinor said. "For now, you and Chris just have to learn to use your powers. The fighting is for only when you have to."

"How come Napoleon can talk, when Huggles can't?", Chris asked. "I wish Huggle can talk!"

"Finally!", a male voice said getting their attention. "I can finally talk!"

"What was that?", Chris questioned.

"Down here!"

Chris looked down at Huggles, who he was holding.

"Hi!", Huggles said as he looked up at Chris.

"Huggles?", Matt questioned. "You can talk?"

"I can now!", Huggles said as he jumped from Chris's arms to the top of his head. "Thanks to Chris here."

"Of course!", Cornelia said. "Remember how Lillian wanted for Napoleon to talk."

"And now I can!", Napoleon said. "Same thing goes for Chris when it comes to Huggles."

"Cool!", Chris said.

"But you must use your powers responsibly.", Huggles said as he looked down at Chris. "No personal gain. Got it?"

"Okay.", Chris said with a smile.

"Well, this changes things", Tom said.

"Welcome to the club.", Harold said.

"Do not worry.", Halinor said. "They may be young but they have what it takes to wield the power."

"Hey. I just thought of something.", Irma said. "Seeing as we aren't Guardians anymore, does that mean that we can leave Earth?"

"I wish that were true, but you can't.", Halinor said. "You see, the Star of Threbes that Phobos has will keeps you from going to any of the Known Worlds, for he sees you girls as his enemies. So, when you couldn't transform, it made it easier for him to try and get his hands on the Heart."

"But seeing as we're no longer the Guardians, you can take the Heart back to Kandrakar, so Phobos can't get it.", Cornelia figured.

"Correct.", Halinor said. "And why your parents are going to another world, to be safe from Phobos's grasp. And while they are there, Chris and Lillian will be learning how to control their powers."

"So, what happens now?", Irma said.

"Well, seeing as you can't go back to Heatherfield, you will be going somewhere safe until the time is right.", Halionor explained.

"And where will we be going?", Cornelia asked.

"It's a surprise.", Halinor said with a smile. "Joe asked me not to say."

"That's right!", Joe said as he and everybody else came walking up to them.

"I don't think I can handle anymore surprises.", Irma said.

"Don't worry, Irma.", Cassidy said. "This is a good surprise."

"If you say so.", Irma said as she walked towards Hay Lin and the other girls with her hands behind her head. "But it better be a really good surprise."

"Oh brother.", Angelo said. "To think I'll have to put up with that the whole trip."

"Aw... you know you can't live without me around to bug you.", Irma teased as she as she reached out and pinched Angelo's cheeks. "No you can't. Oh, no you can't."

"But I can try.", Angelo said as reached out and pinched Irma's cheeks. "Oh, I can try."

The other kids laughed as they watched Irma and Angelo pinch the heck out of each other's cheeks.

"Ow!", they both yelled as they stopped pinching each others cheeks and rubbed their faces.

"Serves you both right!", Will laughed.

Angelo and Irma narrowed their eyes at Will. They then looked at each other and smirked as they looked back at Will. Will saw this and took off running from them.

"Get her!", Irma shouted as she and Angelo chased after her.

"Okay, while they're doing that, what do we do now?", Eric asked.

"First, I need Matt and the Regents to surrender their powers.", Halinor said as she turned to face Matt and the Regents.

"No problem.", Matt said as he and the Regents gathered in a circle. "Well, guys. It's been a pleasure."

"Sure has, Matty-Boy", Napoleon said as he changed into his Regent form.

"Yeah!", Huggles said as he turned into Kor. "It has been fun!"

"When did he start talking?", Will asked as she stopped running from Angelo and Irma.

"Kor can talk?", Angelo questioned as he and Irma stopped chasing Will.

"Yeah.", Kor said. "Chris wished for me to talk. So, now I can talk."

"Cool!", Hay Lin said.

"So, how do we do this?", Matt asked as he changed into his Regent form.

"Easy, kid.", Napoleon said. "Just focus your energy into the center of our circle here."

"Let's do it.", Matt said as he held his hands out along with Kor and Napoleon.

Everyone watched as the three Regents began to focus their powers into the center of their circle as a ball of energy began to form there. Within a few seconds, a large beach ball size thing of energy was floating in the center of their circle. Once it was finished, the Regents changed back to normal. At that moment, the Regents were no more.

"Well, that's it.", Matt said as he looked down at his hands. "No more powers."

"Don't sweat it, kid.", Napoleon said as he jumped into Lilian's arms. "You did a great job as a Regent."

"Yeah!", Huggles said as he jumped into Chris' arms. "It was a blast!"

"They're right, you know.", Will said as she walked up to Matt and held his hands. "Like us, you did a lot of great things with the powers you had."

"Yeah, and it was one heck of a ride.", Matt said with a smile.

Will then smiled back as they shared a kiss.

"And now for the hard part.", Halinor said as she walked up to the ball of energy.

Halinor then touched the ball of energy. Once she did that it began to split into two balls of energy. Halinor then made the balls of energy shrink down into smaller balls of energy.

"Lillian. Chris. Please come here.", Halinor said kindly to the towo children.

Lillian and Chris stepped up to Halinor, not knowing what was going to happen. Halinor then knelt down and slowly placed one of the orbs in Lillian and the other in Chris. Once she was done, Halinor started to fall to her side. But Cassidy was there to catch her in time.

"You okay, Hallie?", Cassidy asked.

"Yes.", Halinor said. "I just handling that much power takes it's toll on a person."

"What did you do to our children?", Elizabeth asked wondering what happened.

"I gave them... the energy... that the Regents... had.", Halinor said in between breaths. "And that was only some of the Earth's energy."

"You mean there's more?", Taranee questioned.

"Of course.", Yan Lin said. "Every world as plenty of energy that grows slowly."

"Those like Lillian and Chris have the power to use it in different ways.", Kadma explained. "But they must be careful not to go to far in it, or they could do harm to themselves."

"Which is why they will be learning to control their power.", Halinor said as Cassidy helped her to her feet. "The good part is that they have their familiars to help them along the way."

"Of course they do!", Huggle said. "It's our job!"

"The furballs right.", Napoleon said. "Even if we're normal animals now, we can still kick butt."

"I can fix that.", Halinor said. "Or should I say, Angelo can fix it."

"I can?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes.", Halinor said. "You can give your powers to Huggles and Napoleon. That way Phobos won't be able to find any of you once you leave Heatherfield."

"So, they'll have the same powers I do.", Angelo figured.

"No.", Halinor said. "It will be different from what you have."

"Cool.", Angelo said as he walked up to Halinor. "So, what do I do?"

"Give me your hands.", Halinor said.

Angelo held out his hands to Halinor who took them. She tnen began to focus on his powers and slowly took them from him. Once she let his hands go, Angelo staggered a little but got his footing.

"That felt weird.", he said as Halinor turned to Lillian and Chris.

"And now to give them to the familiars.", Halinor said as she looked down at Huggles and Napoleon.

Halinor then sent the energy into the two familairs. Both felt the serge of energy flow into them quickly.

"Now that's a rush!", Napoleon said.

"I do feel stronger!", Huggles said as he jumped out of Chris' arms. "So, what can we do now?"

"Let's find out!", Napoleon said as he jumped out of Lillian's arms.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Napoleon changed into a black panther while Huggles turned into a larger version of himself.

"This is new.", Irma said a she looked at a bigger Huggles

"I have to say that the panther look is pretty cool for you.", Angelo said to Napoleon.

"Oh, I can get use to this.", Napoleon said as he strutted his stuff.

"This is so cool!", Huggles said as he ran around the area.

"I think Huggles is having to much fun.", Will said with a grin.

"This is just plain weird.", Tony said.

"You'll get use to it dad.", Will said as she walked up to her father.

"I guess.", Tony said.

"I think it's pretty amazing!", Serena said with a smile. "So, what happens next?"

"Now it is time for us to part ways.", Kadma said sadly.

The girls looked at each other knowing that it was for the best.

**A/N: Well, the girls are no longer Guardians. The Regents are no more, and Angelo is powerless! But from what Halinor said, something better is in store for them! Wonder what is is?**

**Please review**.


	9. 9: Goodbye For Now

**Chapter 9:**

There everybody was, ready to go. The families were going to go to another world for their own safety, while the girls and Angelo would stay on Earth, seeing as the girls were stuck there because of what Phobos had done to them. It was a sad moment, but they knew they had to get it over with. Not saying a word the families shared one last group hug.

_**The Vandoms**_

"We're going to miss you, Will.", Susan cried as she and Tony hugged their daughter.

"I'm going to miss you guys too.", Will cried as she held onto her parents for as long as she could.

"Be careful, where ever you go, Will.", Tony said sadly.

"I will.", Will said as they pulled away from each other. "You guys be careful too."

Will then looked towards Serena as she stood with the others. Will then walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Take care of my dad for me.", Will said.

"I will.", Serena said as she returned the hug.

_**The Lairs**_

"I'm going to miss you guys!", Irma cried as the Lairs shared one last group hug.

"We're going to miss you too!", Tom said.

"Stay safe, Irma.", Anna cried as the group hug continued.

"I will.", Irma cried as thy pulled away from each other. "I promise."

Irma then looked down at Huggle, who changed back to normal and jumped on her shoulder.

"Do a good job, fur ball.", Irma said as she petted Huggles.

"You bet!", Huggles said. "You can count on me!"

Irma then looked down at Chris and knelt down to him.

"You better watch out for our parents!", Irma said as she gently poked Chris in the chest. "You got me, Squirt!"

"Yeah.", Chris said as he looked at Irma with watery eyes.

Seeing this, Irma pulled her little brother into a hug. No words were said as the two siblings held each other.

_**The Cooks**_

"No matter what happen, Taranee, always remember that we love you.", Theresa cried.

"I love you guys too!", Taranee cried. "I wish we didn't have to do this!"

"We do too.", Lione said. "But we do understand why it has to be done. But always know that we're proud of you, Sweetheart."

"Thank you.", Taranee said as they all held each other.

"I'm not going!", Peter said surprising his family.

"What?", Theresa questioned as the family pulled away from each other.

"I'm not going.", Peter said. "I know this sound selfish of me, but I don't want to leave Taranee, or Cassidy."

"But you have to go, Peter!", Taranee said.

"No, I don't.", Peter said calmly. "You're my little sister, Taranee. What kind of big brother would I be if I were to let you leave, while I go somewhere safe?"

"But Peter-"

"Are you sure about this, son?", Lione asked Peter, cutting Taranee off.

"Lione?", Theresa questioned her husband.

"Yeah.", Peter said as he looked father in his eyes. "I am."

"Peter, no!", Theresa cried.

"He's old enough to make his mind up, Theresa.", Lione said. "He's not a little kid anymore."

"Thanks, dad.", Peter said with a smile.

"Just be safe, son.", Lione said as he hugged his son. "And look after your sister."

"I will.", Peter said as they pulled away from each other.

Peter then looked at his mother hoping she would be okay with what he was doing.

"Mom, I-"

Peter was cut off when Theresa hugged her son tightly.

"You can be real stubborn!", Theresa cried as she held on to her son.

"I get it from my mother.", Peter joked getting a small laugh from his mother.

As they pulled away from each other, Theresa and Peter smiled at each other, knowing that everything would be okay. Peter then turned to face Taranee who was still a little misty eyed. Taranee then wrapped her brother in a hug.

"You're real stupid!", Taranee said as she held on to her brother. "You know that?"

"Yeah.", Peter said as he returned the hug. "I know."

"Peter?"

"Hey, sis?"

"Thanks.", Taranee said as they held each other.

"No problem, sis.", Peter said. "No problem at all."

_**The Hales**_

Cornelia and Lillian looked at each other with watery eyes. Cornelia then knelt down and hugged her little sister.

"I'm going to miss you, Cornelia!", Lillian cried as they hugged each other.

"I'm going to miss you too, Lillian!", Cornelia said as they hugged each other. "But I know that we'll see each other again. It may take a while, but we'll be together again."

"I hope so.", Lillian said as they pulled away from each other.

"I know so.", Cornelia said with a small smile.

Cornelia then looked at Napoleon.

"Watch over them, okay?", Cornelia asked him.

"No problem, Pinky.", Napoleon said with a smirk.

"I'll let that go just this once.", Cornelia said with a small smile before standing up to face her parents.

Before she knew it, Harold and Elizabeth wrapped Cornelia in a group hug.

"We're going to miss you, dear!", Elizabeth cried.

"I'm going to miss you guys, too!", Cornelia cried as she held onto her parents.

"Be careful out there, Cornelia.", Harold said.

"You guys be careful, too.", Cornelia said as they held onto each other for a few more a little more time. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too.", Elizabeth said as they continued their group hug.

_**The Lins**_

"Mom! Dad! I-", Hay Lin began to say as tears flowed down her face.

"Shhh.", Chen said as he and Joan hugged their daughter. "It's okay, Hay Lin. We know what has to be done. It may hurt at first, but I know you'll be okay."

"Your father's right, dear.", Joan said as she began to cry. "You're a big girl now. And I know that you can handle yourself."

"But always know that we'll always love you.", Chen said proudly.

"I love you guys, too!", Hay Lin cried as she held on to her parents.

"Do not worry, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said as she walked up to them as they pulled away from each other. "Your mother and father will be okay. And the both of us will be okay too."

"Wait! What?", Hay Lin questioned as she looked at her grandmother. "Do you mean that-"

"That's right, kiddo!", Yan Lin said with a smile. "I'm going with you!"

"Oh, Grandma!", Hay Lin cried happily as she hugged Yan Lin. "You're the best!"

"I already knew that!", Yan Lin said with a grin as she returned the hug.

Suddenly, Chen and Joan joined in the hug.

"I love you, mom!", Chen said.

"I love you too, son.", Yan Lin said.

"Be careful.", Joan said to Yan Lin.

"I will.", Yan Lin said as the family shared their group hug.

_**The Vanders**_

"You're going with them, aren't you?", Angelo asked his uncle.

"Yeah.", John said as he looked at Susan with a small smile.

"You love her don't you?", Angelo asked as he saw who John was looking at.

"What was your first clue?", John asked with a small laugh.

"Maybe the fact that you two got together four months after she and Mr. Collins broke up, when he moved out of town.", Angelo said with a smirk. "I know Will is pretty glad you and her mom got together."

"It's not going to be right without you around.", Angelo said.

"You'll be fine, Angelo.", John said. "You'll be just fine."

John and Angelo shared a hug knowing that it would be a while before they would see each other again.

"I love you, Uncle John.", Angelo said as they continued to hug each other.

"I love you too, Angelo.", John said as they pulled away from each other.

"And what are we, chopped lover?", Joe questioned as he and Kadma walked up to John and Angelo.

John then hugged his parents knowing that they were going to stay on Earth with the kids.

"Be careful out there, son.", Kadma said.

"I will.", John said as they hugged. "I love guys."

"We love you too.", Joe said as they pulled away from each other smiling at each other knowing that they'd be okay.

_**Vandoms & Vanders**_

Once John said his goodbye to Kadma and Joe, Will walked up to him ands gave him a hug.

"Please watch out for my mom.", Will said as she hugged John.

"I will.", John said as he returned the hug. "Do me a favor and keep an eye out on Angelo, will you."

"Sure.", Will said as they pulled apart with a small smile. "Besides. He may end up being my cousin."

John couldn't help but laugh at that along with Will knowing how close he and Susan have gotten. Meanwhile, Angelo was walking towards Susan who was watching what was happening between Will and John.

"Hey, Aunt Susan.", Angelo said to Susan.

"Hey, you", Susan said with a small smile.

"Do me a favor and watch out for him.", Angelo said as he looked at his Uncle John. "He's going to need you, even though he won't admit it."

Susan then saw a lone tear run down Angelo's face. She then pulled Angelo into a hug.

"You be careful.", Susan said as she hugged Angelo. "You hear me?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he returned the hug. "I'll be careful."

"And watch out for Will for me, will you.", Susan said.

"I will.", Angelo said as they pulled away from each other smiling.

Once the families said their goodbyes, they knew it was time to go. The parents had gathered their suitcases and were ready to go.

"Here you go, Irma.", Tom said as he handed Irma an envelope of cash.

"What's this for?", Irma said as she saw all the cash in the envelope. "Whoa! All this is for me?"

"Yes.", Anna said. "John said for us to get this for you."

"You're going to need it for the trip we'll be taking.", Kadma said.

"Where are we going anyway?", Cornelia asked as her mother handed her an envelope of cash.

"To a place where you'll be staying for a while.", Yan Lin said as Chen gave Hay Lin an envelope of cash. "The cash is for you to spend for food and any of the restaurants we'll be stopping at along the way."

"Plus, for other things.", Joe said.

"This is a lot of money!", Taranee said as she looked into the envelope her mom gave her after splitting the cash between Taranee and Peter.

"Just make sure not to spend it all in one place.", Lione said with a grin.

"Here you go, Sweetie.", Susan said as she and Tony each gave Will an envelope of cash.

"Be careful, and watch out for yourself.", Tony said with a small.

"I will.", Will said as she looked into both of the envelope she got. "I'm going to have some fun with all this cash!"

"Will!", Susan and Tony said at the same time in a calm yet stern tone.

"What?", Will questioned with a small smile. "It's not every day a girl gets this much cash at one time."

"It is time to go.", Halinor said calmly as she opened a fold.

"What the heck is that?", Tom asked.

"That, dad is a fold.", Irma said. "Don't worry, it's safe. It's how we get... I mean use to go to other worlds."

"Don't, Irma.", Hay Lin said with a smile as she placed a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"I do not mean to rush everyone, but I can not keep the fold open for much longer!", Halinor said as she tried to keep the fold open. "I used much energy when I transferred the Regent's power into Lillian and Chris and Angelo's energy into the two familiars."

"You guys have to get going!", Will said to the parents.

After sharing one last hug with their daughters, the parents and younger siblings all went through the fold, with Halinor before it closed it closed. As the fold closed, the girls knew that it would be a long time before they saw them again.

**A/N: Well, that's that. They parents of the girls along with Lillian and Chris are now gone and on another world. Hopefully they will see them again. All they have to do is clear their name and expose Phobos for the evil man he is. Good luck with that.**

**Please review.**


	10. 10: Final Goodbyes & NuneBoreal

**Chapter 10:**

There the girls were along with their boyfriends and other friends, looking at the same spot where the fold in which their families went through once stood. Now it was closed and they famies gone to another world. And with Halinor gone with their parents, the girls knew that the Heart was gone and their days as Guardians were now over.

"It's going to take some getting used to not being Guardians anymore, huh?", Will questioned.

"It will.", Kadma said. "But in time, you'll get use to it."

"Can you tell us if there will be new Guardians chosen?", Taranee asked.

"Of that, I am not sure.", Yan Lin said. "If the need comes, they will be chosen. But until then, it shall remain in Kandrakar."

"And safe from Phobos.", Cornelia said. "That's one way of looking at it."

"And right now, we have to leave Heatherfield.", Joe said as he headed for the bus he drove up to Shell Beach in. "Grab your luggage and let's go! But don't forget to say your goodbyes."

The boys helped the girls put their luggage on the bus and got ready to say their goodbyes to the girls.

_**Will Vandom & Matt Olsen**_

"Guess this is it, huh?", Matt said as he had hi arms wrapped around Will's waist.

"Yeah.", Will said as she had her arms wrapped around Matt's neck. "This sucks! First my powers! Then my parents! Now you! What else do I have to give up?"

"It'll be okay, Will.", Matt said as they held on to each other. "Remember what Halinor said. Something better will come out of this. And when this is all over, we'll be together again. So, don't lose hope."

"I won't.", Will said with a small smile. "I promise. I love you, Matt Olsen."

"And I love you, Will Vandom.", Matt said as they stared into each others eyes.

The couple then shared a loving kiss, knowing that it would be a long time before they'd see each other again.

_**Irma Lair & Joel Wright**_

"I wish you didn't have to go.", Joel said as he and Irma were standing away from the other.

"I'm not worried.", Irma said with a smile as they were face to face with each other.

"You're not?, Joel questioned as he looked at a confident Irma.

"Nope!", Irma said. "We'll leave for a few months, and then come back and pull a sneak attack on Phobos and expose him for the fraud he really is. We'll be seen as heroes and all will be well again."

"Irma.", Joel said knowing that Irma was putting up a front.

"Maybe we'll get the keys to the city.", Irma said. "Maybe a day named after us! Of course there'll be no school on that day."

"Irma stop.", Joel said.

"We have interviews of course.", Irma said. "Maybe even our pictures in all kinds of magazines!"

"Stop it!", Joel said.

"We may even get a movie!", Irma said.

"I said stop!", Joel said as he grabbed her arms surprising Irma as he her to face him. "You don't have to do this! You don't."

Irma then saw the saddness and hurt in Joel's eyes and knew that her act was hurting him as much as it was hurting her. Joel then saw her eyes water up and her lips quiver a little.

"Irma, I'm-"

Joel was cut off as Irma wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry.", Irma cried as she held on to him.

"Oh, Irma.", Joel said as she cried in his arms. "You don't have to act tough all the time. If you're sad or hurt, then let it out. There's no shame in that."

"Thanks.", Irma said as they pulled away from each other.

"I love you, Irma Lair.", Joel said with a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ditto.", Irma said with a smile making Joel laugh a little before they shared a loving kiss.

_**Taranee Cook & Nigel Ashcroft**_

"I'm going to miss you.", Taranee said to Nigel as they held each other.

"I'm going to miss you, too.", Nigel said. "But I know we'll be together again. I just know it."

"After all that's happened so far, I'm not sure what to believe.", Taranee said sadly as a tear flowed down her face.

"You can't lose hope, Taranee.", Nigel said. "If you lose hope, then what else is there? If you feel that you're about to lose hope, then do what I do."

"And what's that?", Taranee asked as she looked into Nigel's eyes.

"I pray.", Nigel said surprising Taranee. "Everytime you and the girls along with Matt and Angelo used to go on some dangerous mission, I'd pray and hope that you all would come back safe and sound. And so far, the big guy has come through. So, when ever I get worried about you all while you're on the road and when you get to where ever it is you're going, I'll pray for you guys."

"Thatnks.", Taranee said as he hugged Nigel. "That means a lot."

"I'm only being honest, Taranee.", Nigel said as he returned the hug.

They then pulled away from each other and smiled at each other as they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you, Taranee Cook.", Nigel said with a smile.

"I love you too, Nigel Ashcroft.", Taranee said with a smile of her own.

They then shared a kiss, filled with the love they had for each other.

_**Hay Lin & Eric Lyndon**_

"Oh, Eric! I don't want to go!", Hay Lin said sadly as they hugged each other.

"I know.", Eric said as they held on to each other. "But we both know you have to. I don't like it, but I know it's for the best."

"I'm going to miss you so much!", Hay Lin cried.

"I'm going to miss you too.", Eric as they pulld away from each other. "I will wait for you."

Eric then placed his hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I love you Hay Lin.", Eric said.

"I love you too, Eric Lyndon.", Hay Lin said before they shared a loving kiss.

_**Cornelia Hale & Alchemy Enthel**_

"Oh, Alchemy!", Cornelia cried as she hugged Alchemy. "You're one of my best friends!"

"You're one of my best friends, too.", Alchemy cried. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you too!", Alchemy cried. "I wish we could have one more day to do some shopping!"

"Me too!", Cornelia said as they pulled away from each other. "When this is all over, and we can come back home, we can go on a big shopping spree. We can even have Elyon come with us!"

"That would be great!", Alchemy said. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither!", Cornelia said as they walked towards the bus.

_**Irma Lair & Martin Tubbs**_

"It's not going to be the same without you around, Irma.", Martin said with a small smile. "Who's going to be the voice of the radio show?"

"You'll do fine.", Irma said as she playfully punched Martin's arm. "Though I wishI could do one last show."

"That would of ben nice.", Martin said with a grin.

"I'm going to miss you, Martin tubbs.", Irma said as she hugged him. "You're a great friend."

"So are you, Irma Lair.", Martin said as he returned the hug. "I know we'll see each other again."

"You bet we will!", Irma said as the two of them end their hug.

After everyone said their goodbeyes, the girls along with Angelo, Cassidy, and Peter got on the bus with Joe, Kadma, and Yan Lin.

"One more thing.", Yan Lin said getting their attention. "Your cell phones. Leave them."

"What?", the girls questioned.

"She's right.", Peter said as he pulled out his cell phone. "They can be tracked by the GPS in them."

"Aw, man!", Cornelia said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Sorry, girls.", Joe said as he put his cell phone in a bag. "It stinks, but it has to be done."

Once they all put their cell phones in the bag, Angelo gave the bag to Martin.

"Leave these in the cave.", Angelo said to Martin. "That way when the cops come looking for us, they'll only find the cell phones."

"Gotcha!", Martin said as he took the bag. "Good luck, guys!"

"Thanks.", Irma said. "We're going to need it."

"Hey, Eric!", Angelo called out to his freind as he tossed him his keys to his Explorer. "Take care of my ride, man!"

"Yeah!", Eric said as he looked at the keys. "Sure!"

Once the bus doors closed, John started up the bus and began to drive off. The guys watched as the bus began to drive off. Suddenly, the bus windows slid open to show the others waving to them. They waved back as the bus drove off.

"There they go.", Nigel said.

"I hope we'll see them again.", Alchemy said as her eyes began o water.

"We will.", Martin said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "It'll be a while, but we'll see them again."

Alchemy then miled at Martin and kissed him.

"Don't rub it in, you two.", Joel said with a grin getting a laugh out of the others.

"Okay guys.", Matt said with a smile. "Let's head home before our parents begin to worry."

"I still can't believe that Angelo gave me his ride.", Eric said as he headed towards the ride in question. "But what about the rides of the families?"

"Let them be.", Matt said. "With them here, people will think that they all left town. And Phobos wil think they all left Earth."

"But the stone keeps them here.", Joel said.

"I know.", Matt said. "But he may think they somehow left Earth."

"I hope you're right.", Nigel said.

"Me too.", Matt said as he and Nigel got in his car.

Martin and Alchmey, after leaving the bag of cell phones in the cave, left Shell Beach in his Beetle, while Eric and Joel left in Angelo's Explorer. Everyone of them was hoping that their friends were okay and hoped to see them sometime soon. On the bus, the kids were watching as Heatherfield was growing smaller and smaller as they rode away from the place they called home.

"So long, Heatherfield.", Will said sadly. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Don't talk like that, Will.", Kadma said. "You maybe leaving Heatherfield, but you'll see it again."

"How can you be so sure?", Cornelia questioned. "I mean Phobos actually has us on the run! He had us fooled since we caught who we thought was him!"

"Okay. Yes, Phobos tricked us.", Angelo said. "But, none of us knew it at the time. And none of us knew he'd pull this."

"And now the world is going to know everything about other worlds and magic.", Cassidy said.

"I was wondering about something.", Irma said. "How did Phobos and Sevas get here in the first place?"

"Irma has a point there.", Taranee said. "How did they get to Earth? The only ones that can open Folds are Will, Elyon, and Blunk with the Tonga Tooth."

"Who's Blunk?", Peter asked.

"A Passling on Metamoor.", Cassidy said. "And ten to one the reason Phobos and Sevas are here on Earth."

"Phobos must of made him open a fold to Earth.", Will figured.

"But why didn't he tell Caleb or Elyon?", Irma questioned.

"Maybe, Phobos or Sevas wiped his memory!", Hay Lin said.

"That does make sense.", Will said.

"But the main questions are how did Phobos get the Star of Threbes he has, and how was he able to cause those disaters on your birthdays.", Yan Lin said.

"You really think he caused those things to happen?", Peter asked.

"Wouldn't put it past him.", Cornelia said.

"Well, right now, the important thing is to get you all to where we're going.", Joe said as he drove the bus. "So, sit back and enjoy the ride."

At that moment, that was all they could do. For right now, Phobs held all the cards. In one day,he was able to expose the girls, which caused Angelo to expose his powers. And now, their familes are on another world, and they are one the run. Let's face it folks! Phobos screwed they over good! But at least their familes are safe and the Heart of Kandrakar and Earth are far from him. And like Halinor told them. Something good would come out of this. Now, speaking of Phobos, he was in his penthouse apartment trying to sense where the Guardians, Regents, and Angelo were. But couldn't. And he was not happy about that.

"Where are they?", Phobos questioned as he tried to sense their energy. "They're around here some where! I know I sensed their powers near that Shell Beach place! And now they're gone! I know they haven't left the Earth! So, where are they?"

Just then Sevas came walking up to Phobos as he was hanging up his cell phone.

"I bring you troubling new, my prince.", Sevas said as he bowed to Phobos.

"What is it Sevas?", Phobos asked.

"I went with the bounty hunters, you hired to find the Guardians, out to hunt for them, we tracked them by the GPS chips in their cell phones.", Sevas explained. "We were able to track them to the place clled Shell Beach."

"Do they have them?", Phobos asked hoping to hear good news.

"I'm afraid not, Pronce Phobos.", Sevas said. "All we could find was a bunch of cars, vans, and trucks. And a cave where a fire was lite. As well as a bag of cell phones."

At first, Phobos was about to lose his temper, but quickly calmed down as he cleared his throat.

"So, it seems that they've left their home city behind and are now on the run.", Phobos said with a smile.

"There's more, my prince.", Sevas said. "While I was there, I was able to sense that a fold was open."

"It must of been for their families to go through.", Phobos said as he paced back in forth. "They're trying to keep them safe from me. By why can't I sense the Guardian's powers along with the Regent and that Guardian Desendent!"

"Maybe they have some sort of tailism.", Sevas suggested.

"Or maybe, Kandrakar had the Regents and the Guardian Desendent gave up their powers.", Phobos said with a smirk as he stopped pacing back and forth. "And I'm willing the bet that the Guardians gave up the Heart and it's back in Kandrakar!"

"If that's the case, then-", Sevas began to say.

"The the Guardians are no longer Guardians!", Phobos said with a smile. "They all have no way of protecting themselve."

"Which makes them easy pickings!", Sevas said with a smile. "As the people here say."

"Easy picking, in deed.", Phobos said. "But let us not take any chances with this. We must be careful. They may not be Guardians anymore, but I have a feeling that Kandrkar will still be watching over them."

"What should we do then, sire?", Sevas asked.

"In a few days, we shall send the bounty hunters after them. Righyt now those brats are ready for just about anything.", Phobos said. "But after a few days, they begin to let their guard down. And that will be when the bounty hunters will have a chance to capture at least two of them."

"Which will make the others soon follow.", Sevas said.

"Allowling me to have my revenge on the!", Phobos said with a sinister smile. "And in the end, I shall have all I want!"

Phobos let out a sinister laugh along with Sevas. Both were hapy at not only what happent to their enemies but at the in they had cooked up. Both figured that soon they's have what they want. Meanwhile, the familes of the girls along with John Vanders had just arrived on the world of Nune-Boreal, with Halinor and were amazed at what they saw. Well, all but Halinor and John.

"Where are we?", Tony asked.

"This is the world of Nune-Boreal.", Halinor said. "It is a world that's like Earth. Only here magic is of the norm."

"So, it's like what Earth would be like if the people knew of magic and how to use it.", Chen figured.

"That is correct.", Halinor said. "This is where you will be staying until things are settled on Earth. It is also here where you can see what your daughters and their allies have been through."

"What do you mean?", Theresa asked.

Halinor simply pointed to a jumbo tron that was set up on a wall. On the sreen was the image of people that looked like the girls along with their boyfriends. All of them were in the costumes they wore on Halloween fighting some droids with the super-powers they got thanks to what Geras did to the whole city.

"Coming soon to a theater near you, the Guardians along with their boyfriends take on an enemy like they never taken them on before!", an announcer said. "This Friday, be sure to catch: A Very W.I.T.C.H. Halloween!"(Sorry folks. This was all I could think of. Besides. Techneclly, it's true.)

"So, that really happened?", Lione asked.

"Yes.", Halinor said. "Some of the people here can see what is happening on other worlds. They then tell other of them in books or in this case movies. Your daughters and their friends are very poppular here."

"I can see that.", Susan said as she looked into a store window. "That even have their own action figures!"

"Never thought I'd see an action figure of Angelo.", John said as he saw an action figure of his nephew.

"Can I get one of Irma and al the guys, mom?", Chris asked his mother as he held a sleeping Huggles in his arms.

"We'll see, son.", Anna said as she saw a poster of her daughter and the girls.

"I want one of Cornelia, Angelo, and all the other girls, mom!", Lillian said to her mother as she was holding a sleeping Napoleon.

"First we have to go to our new home, Lillian.", Elizabeth said to her daughter.

"That's not to far from here.", John said as a bus came up and stopped in front of them.

"And here is our ride.", Halinor said as the doors of the bus opened to show Alfor behind the wheel with stilts to push the peddles. "Hello, Alfor."

"Greetings, Halinor.", Alfor said with a smile as he hopped out of the driver's seat. "I take it these are the families of the Guardians."

"Yes they are.", Halinor said.

"Greetings to you all.", Alfor said with a bow. "I am Alfor. I, like Halinor, are a part of the Council of Kandrakar. The both of us will be helping you settle down here on Nune-Boreal. Thankfully, John has a place for you all to stay, while you are here."

"You do?", Susan questioned as she looked at him.

"Yep.", John said. "Remember, my mother, like Halinor, and Yan Lin, was a Guardian. They came here to Nune-Boreal once to help fight off a threat."

"As a thank you, the people gave us a place to stay when ever we came to visit.", Halinor explained. "We use it every once and a while. But right now, it's yours to use."

"There's plenty of room for all of us.", John said as everyone got on the bus.

"I have a question.", Lione said as everyone was on the bus. "What's the currency is used here?"

"I was wondering the same thing.", Harold said.

"Actually, the currency is credit.", John said as he pulled out a gold card with a silver star on it. "And you earn it through whatever job you have."

"Or in our case, though the account we have here.", Halinor said.

"How do you have an account here?", Chen asked as Alfor started the bus and drove off by.

"A deal was made with Kandrakar to make any and all things based on the Guardians .", Halinor said. "We get the royalties from any movie, toy, games and anything else made based on the Guardians. From past to present Guardians."

"You mean there's stuff based on my mother here too?", Chen asked.

"Yes.", Halinor said with a smile. "In the place where we're going, Yan Lin has a room tht has things based on us when we were Guardians."

"Have our daughters been here before?", Theresa asked.

"No.", Halinor said. "Hopefully, they'll be able to come here one day."

"If that stona Phobos has can be destroyed that is.", John said as Alfor turned a corner.

"One must have faith, my friends.", Alfor said. "I believe that they shall succeed."

"I do too.", Susan said. "I don't know how, but I know they will."

"That's the spirit!", Alfor said as he continued driving. "But for now, wy not look out the window and take in the sites!"

Everyone was amazed at what they saw as they rode through the town. It was like Earth only different. They allknew that it would be a long time before they'd see their children again. All they could do was hope and pray that they'd be safe.

**A/N: Well, the familes are in they new home of Nune-Boreal, while the others are on Earth leaving Heatherfield. Times are looking tough for all. But then again good things come to those who wait. And there will be some good to come out of al of this. Trust me.**

**Please review.**

**By the way, the world of Nune-Boreal is a place in the comics. They girls go there in issue #104. I read it on a site that translates the comics.**


	11. 11: Goodbye Heatherfield

**Chapter 11:**

Back on Earth, the kids were riding out of Heatherfield hoping not to get caught by the police. Thankfully the windows on the bus were tinted enough for them not to be seen. But that didn't make the situation any better. I mean because of Phobos, they not only lost their homes, but they had to watch their familes leave Earth. Not to mention four of the girls had to leave their boyfriends behind. And those of them that had powers, had to give them up so Phobos couldn't track them down. All and all, this was possibly one of the worse days of their lives. But that didn't stop one of them from being themselves.

"Wow!", Irma said as she got a look around the bus. "Where did you get this bus from?"

"We had it made a few years ago.", Kadma explained. "Every once and a while, we add a little something here and there. Depending on what new technology comes up."

"Cool!", Peter said.

"Plus, we have enough beds for us to use.", Hay Lin said as he came walking from the back of the bus. "There's at least ten flip out beds here."

"Of course.", Yan Lin said. "We planned for at least twelve people to be on this beus."

"Actually, the driver seat is very comfortable to sleep in.", Joe said as he was driving the bus. "We went all out when we disigned this baby!"

"It nice and all, but it still sucks that we have to leave our homes.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"Now, now Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. "Try to be possitive about all of this. The way I see it, it's like taking a long over due vacation."

"And let's face it.", Cassidy said. "After all you've been through, you could use one."

"No argument here.", Irma said as she laid back in her seat with her arms behind her head.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "I guess you're right. Oh! Like right now, we're taking the road trip we planned on doing after we graduated!"

"That's the spirit!", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"Me and the guys planned on doing that when we graduated.", Angelo said.

"We just didn't know where to go.", Peter added with a grin.

"Same with us.", Will said as the others laughed.

As they were having a laugh, Angelo who was sitting next to Cornelia, noticed that she wasn't laughing long as she let out a sigh as she looked out the window.

"You okay, babe?", Angelo asked.

"Huh?", Cornelia asked. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Uh-huh.", Angelo said with a small smile. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing important.", Cornelia said.

"Come on now.", Angelo said as he nudged her a little. "What is it?"

"Well I know it may sound stupid, but we didn't get a chance to see the Vance Micheal Justin movie.", Cornelia said getting the attention of the others. "It was something the girls and I had. And now it's over."

"Don't sweat it, Corny.", Irma said. "We can always start a new tradition."

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said with a cheery smile. "We just have to think of one!"

"But it would of been nice to of seen the movie.", Will said.

"Yeah.", the other girls said with a sad sigh.

"Oh boy.", Peter said.

"You said it, man.", Angelo said. "I have an idea."

Angelo then got up and went up to where Joe was. He then whispered someting to him.

"You want me to what?", Joe asked his grandson.

"They need this Gramps.", Angelo said. "And there is one close by."

"It's that important to them, huh?", Joe questioned.

"More than you know.", Angelo said.

"Alright. Alright.", Joe said. "But, we have to be real careful about this."

"No problem, Gramps!", Angelo said with a smile as he patted his shoulder. "You're the best."

"Tell me something I don't know!", Joe said with a grin.

"What are you up to?", Kadma asked as Angelo was walking back towards the others.

"Nothing special.", Angelo said with a smile as he sat back next to Cornelia.

"I don't like that smile.", Kadma said. "It's the same smile most of you Vanders men use when you're up to something."

"Don't worry, Grandma.", Angelo said. "It's nothing bad."

"I remember Joe saying that whenever he was up to something.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"And it sometimes got us in trouble.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"Mmm-Hmm.", Kadma said with a smile if her own.

"Would you three relax!", Joe said when he made a turn.

"What are you doing, Joe?", Kadma asked. "You're turning of course!"

"I know.", Joe said. "We're going to make a quick stop."

"Where are we going?", Hay Lin asked.

"You'll see.", Angelo said.

"Okay. What are you up to?", Cornelia asked.

Angelo then pointed towards the front of the bus. Everyone looked to see that they were heading towards a drive-in. And on the sign of the drive-thru showed that the movie of the night was now other than the newest Vance Micheal Justin movie.

"Are we going to watch, what I think we're watching?", Cornelia questioned with a smile.

"No way!", Irma yelled.

"Way.", Angelo said a Joe stopped at the entrance and paid the entry fee.

"I take it this was your idea.", Kadma said to Angelo.

"I figured the girls could use this.", Angelo said as Joe continud to drive into the drive-in. "You know, have at least one good thing come out of all of this."

"Who am I to go against something like that?", Kadma questioned with a smile.

"Thanks, Grandma.", Angelo said smiling.

"So, we going see the movie?", Cassidy asked.

"Yes.", Yan Lin said with a smile as the bus stopped where everyone could see the movie through the side windows of the bus. "You're going to see the movie."

The girls then let out a scream of joy, knowing that they were going to see the movie on opeing night.

"My ears!", Peter said as he covered them.

"You're telling me!", Angelo said as he along with Kadma and Yan Lin did the same thing.

"Sorry.", Cornelia said as she hugged him. "And thanks."

"You're welcome.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss. "At least you said thank you."

Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin looked at each other and smirked at each other as they moved towards Angelo and Cornelia and got them in a group hug!

"Oh thank you, Angelo! Thank you!", Irma said in a fake loving tone.

"You're the greatest!", Hay Lin said in the same tone.

"Yes! The greatest!", Taranee said in the same tone.

"We don't know how to thank you!", Will said in the same tone.

"Get 'em off! Get 'em off!", Angelo said with a laugh making Cornelia laugh along with the girls. "I'm so going to tell your boyfriends!"

Kadma and Yan Lin looked at what was happening and then looked at each other and began to giggle. It soon turned into small laughter. Joe couldn't help but laugh.

"That's just wrong!", Peter said laughing at what he and the others were seeing.

"If only I had my camera!", Joe said with a laugh.

"You mean like this?", Cassidy asked with a smirk as she pulled a digital camera out of her purse.

"That'll work!", Joe said.

"Don't you dare, Cassidy!", Angelo said.

"Oh smile and take the picture!", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Oh, brother.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Say cheese!", Cassidy said as she got ready to take the picture.

"Cheese!", the girls and Angelo said.

_***CLICK***_

_***FLASH***_

"This is a keeper!", Cassidy said as she checked the piture he took.

On the world of Nune-Boreal, the families of the girls were at the home they would be staying in. But it was more than a home. It was a mansion! And a big one.

"This is where we're staying?", Susan questioned as she and the other parents looked in awe at the place.

"Big, huh?", John questioned with a grin. "With the royalties from all things related to the Guardians, my parents, Yan Lin, and Halinor had this place made."

"It was for a moment like this.", Halinor said getting their attention. "I always had this feeling that one day a generation of Guardians would be exposed and shunned by they're world."

"So, you had this place made.", Tom said. "For not just for the Guardians but for their families too."

"Yes.", Halinor said. "But just in case the girls couldn't leave their home world, we had another plan. And it's the one we're using now."

"So, where are they going, anyway?", Theresa asked.

"To a place that is well hidden.", Halinor said as she opened the front doors of the mansion. "It is a ranch where they will find a few friendly faces."

"Well, that's good to hear.", Elizabeth said as they all walked inside the mansion.

Once inside the mansion, the families of the girls were in awe of what they saw. The place was huge! It was very elegant!

"This place is... huge!", Lione said.

"When it was made, we didn't think the people here would make it this elgant.", Halinor said. "But, we didn't complaun to much. And right now it suits our needs greatly. So, please go and pick a room. Just not a room that has a name on it."

And so the families went to pick a room to call there own. As they were doing this, Alfor came walking into the mansion.

"I take it they are finding a room to stay.", Alfor said in a cheery voice as he walked up to Halinor.

"Yes they are.", Halinor said. "Any word on how the Kadma and the others are doing on Earth?"

"Well, they are now heading to the ranch and have run into no problems.", Alfor said. "Phobos doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good.", Halinor said with a smile. "Their familes will be glad to here this."

Alfor then noticed that something was wrong with Halinor as he saw a worried look on her face.

"Is there somethign wrong, Halinor?", Alfor asked.

"It is the vision the Oracle had.", Halinor said. "What will happen to them. And he said that they will be different. What does he mean?"

"I do not know, my friend.", Alfor said. "But for now, let us be happy that they are safe and away from Phobos."

"Of that, I am glad.", Halinor said as they both walked further into the mansion.

_On Earth, two hours later after the movie had ended..._

"That was a great movie!", Irma said as they were driving back on the road. "I like the part when Vance sang his song!"

"And the dance scene was great!", Taranee said.

"I thought the chase scene was pretty good!", Will said.

"I like how Vance beat the villian!", Cassidy said.

"I like the clothes Vance wore at the end!", Hay Lin said.

"And the the part where he got the girl was just... romantic.", Cornelia said with a dreamy sigh with the other girls.

"It was an okay movie.", Peter said.

"And I got to see it with you.", Cassidy said as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. "I'm glad you're coming with us."

"Me too.", Peter said as he wrapped his arms around Cassidy's waist as they shared a kiss.

"I must admit that it was a pretty good movie.", Kadma said.

"Reminds of the movies we used to see when we were their age.", Yan Lin said with a grin.

"And I remember getting dragged to those moves by Kadma!", Joe said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"And I enjoyed those times we shared.", Kadma said with a smile.

"They were great times.", Joe said with a grin.

"Well, I'm glad you girls had a great time.", Angelo said. "Now we're off to our temporary home."

"And hopefully, we'll be able to return home soon.", Hay Lin said.

"Here, here!", the others kids said.

"I know we'll be coming back.", Angeo aid as he held Cornelia's hand.

Cornelia looked at Angelo as he was smiling at her. She smiled back before they shared a kiss.

"We'll be back, Heatherfield.", Will said to herself as she looked out the window. "You can count on it!"

"Hey, Will? You up for a game of UNO?", Hay Lin asked as she, Taranee, and Irma sat at the table the bus had.

"Sure!", Will said as she sat at the table with them.

"Good!", Irma said. "Cause it beats watching the two young couples be all lovey dovey!"

"I sense some hating!", Peter said with a grin getting a laugh out of Cassidy as they sat together.

"I sense it to, my brother!", Angelo said with a grin getting a laugh out of Cornelia as they sat together.

"You wish!", Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin said with a laugh, getting a laugh out of everyone.

They maybe on the run. And it may be a while before they return to their home and see their loved ones. But as long as they had each other, they were going to be alright. But what they didn't know was, as they were riding away from Heatherfield, they were being watched.

**A/N: Well, that's that. The groups is on the road and leaving Heatherfield behind. For now. And they got to go to the movies after all. But who is watching them? Is it Phobos, Kandrakar, or someone else? Find out in the next and final chapter!**

**Please review.**


	12. 12: Enter The Dragon Knights

**Chapter 12:**

Watching what had just happened, from Kandrakar was the Oracle and Luba, from the Viewing Pool.

"What will we do now, Oracle?", Luba asked as they walked from the Viewing Pool. "They are all now powerless and will be at the mercy at Phobos."

"Do not worry, Luba.", the Oracle said. "Now we call on help from those from another universe to help."

"Another universe?", Luba questioned in surprise.

"Yes, Luba.", the Oracle said with a small smile as they were walking towards a large wooden door with gold trim.

Holding these doors closed was a silver lock that had a golden dragon circling a diamond.

"I was able to make contact with the Oracle of another universe and asked him for his help.", the Oracle said.

"Can he help?", Luba asked.

"Yes.", the Oracle said. "He has sent warriors to protect our Guardians until I can do what must be done with the Heart."

"Do you mean that-"

"Yes Luba.", the Oracle said. "It is time for them to reach the next level in their powers. Not to mention for Cassidy, Matt, and Angelo to get the power that they have earned."

"So your vision of the Guardians looking different and with different powers-", Luba began to say.

"They will be stronger than they were before.", the Oracle said with a smile. "But to do this, and not have to worry about them, I need warriors to help protect them. Warriors that fight with the way of the dragon."

The Oracle then touched the lock that held the wooden doors closed. The lock unlocked allowing the doors to open. The doors opened to show a large, wide, light purple fold. Out of the fold walked five teenagers in armour. Two were female while the other three were male. One of the females were in violet armour, while the other was in blue armour. One of the males was in red armour, while another was in green armour and the final one was in white armour. When Luba got a good look at them, she had a look of shock.

'They look like... them!', she thought to herself.

"We were told you could use some help.", the teenage boy in white armour said.

"Welcome, young warriors.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "I am glad you are able to come help us."

"No matter which universe they're in, if the Guardians need help then the Dragon Knights are there!", the boy in red armour said with a smile. "Now let's get to work!"

_**THE END**_

**_For Now!_**

**A/N: Be honest, folks! None of ya saw this coming! Did you? The next story will be good! And for those of you who I told that I was going to do somethign different, I'm sorry. I thought this would be better. And as for Angelo, Cassidy, and Matt they will be getting something better. Trust me. Anyway, be sure to see what happens in my next story: _W.I.T.C.H. Returns_**

**Please review.**

**Also, if some of you want to know about the Dragon Knights, read my story: _Dragon Knights._**


End file.
